Curse of the Black Rose
by Electra11
Summary: An uncharted stop and an unexpected meeting drag Sinbad and his crew right into a new adventure.
1. Headbands and Uncharted Stops

SINBAD – The new Journeys  
Episode #03: Curse of the Black Rose

_Disclaimers: AOS and all his characters belong to Ed Naha. I just borrowed them to let the Nomad sail again.. :) Don't sue me please!  
Author's note: This story is number #3 in my Sinbad – The new Journeys serie. For a better comprehension of this one, you should read first "New Beginnings" and "Prophecy Girl"._

* * *

"See…? Just an ordinary market in an ordinary port, no need to go all catastrophic on me…"

Sinbad pointed out, following a rather annoyed Maeve through the stands of the market they were visiting. Red hairs framing her pale face, a white blouse with brown vest and matching pants, the sorceress was staring at the various items, evidently trying to ignore the captain tailing her.  
"Sinbad, don't you have anything better to do? Don't know… captain a ship, perhaps? Or what about drinking grog with the guys at the tavern?" the redhead snapped back, glaring at the sailor, hand on her hips.  
"No, I don't. First off, you're still weak and I want to keep an eye on you…"  
"I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself!"  
"I know! But then… I just want you to be aware that an uncharted stop is not evil! And we can have fun, while we wait for the suppliers to load on the Nomad what we bought!"  
"If I told you that I didn't like the idea of stopping there… that's way I mean it! Will you ever take me seriously?" Maeve spat, glaring at him. Sinbad sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"I always take you seriously, Maeve… it's just you used to repeat these words every single time we made an uncharted stop."  
"I know… - Maeve snorted – but now tell, me… whenever I've been wrong?" she shoot him a meaningful glance before going back to stroll between the stands, looking around for something.  
"Come on Maeve… we chose to let the wind take us, and the wind took us here!"  
"It wasn't the wind… it was the lack of water!" the sorceress grumpily pointed out, stepping near a stand covered with bowls of strange powders and dried leaves, surveyed by an old, serene woman.  
"You are quite impossible when you chose to be it, you know?" the Captain asked, hands going to his hips.  
"I'm out of herbs, I've to restock. Care to help or are you just going to annoy me? Because if so, I would have rather brought Bryn along, at least she could use some introduction to the art of herbs, and she doesn't complain as much as you!"  
"So you do prefer Bryn to me? I should feel hurt…" Sinbad pointed out, smirking.  
"Aww.. my poor baby. Don't. " Maeve teased back, her mood already sobering, grinning back to the captain before studying the herbs displayed on the stand she just reached. Sinbad approached her, looking uncertainly to the dried leaves, leaning a bit on the sorceress.  
"Are you looking for spices to cook Dermott with…?" he inquired, making Maeve groan.  
"Actually, I'm not. Now, would you stop intruding my personal space, sailor?" Maeve smiled, casting him a sideway grin.  
"I wouldn't… I can't be sure that if I let you out of my sight, you won't disappear…" he whispered, seriousness in his tone. Maeve turned to stare in those blue eyes, her heart melting at the tender concern they showed.  
"I'm not going anywhere… I promised, remember? - she smiled tenderly, leaning in Sinbad touch – but if you are worried for me, you should start to listen to my advices!"  
"Maybe… Sometimes." he whispered back, sneaking an arm around her waist to drew her closer, his eyes locked to hers.  
"Liar… - she mumbled back, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips – all right, as much as I hate it… we are still in the middle of a market…" she remembered him, smirking playfully before pushing a lock of hair out of Sinbad forehead.  
"Yeah… herbs shopping…" Sinbad repeated forcefully, stepping back from her to watch her choosing what she needed, his hands going to his hips while he surveyed the nearabouts.  
"You know, sailor… I kind of miss that red band you used to wear…" Maeve observed absently, casting a quick glance to the Captain unruly hairs, contrasting with his shaved face and clean clothes.

"My headband… has been ages since last time I wore it… I don't even know if I still have it…" Sinbad nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his forehead. The headband was nastily shredded into pieces by Firouz, eager to use it as a bend for a bleeding, injured Sinbad after a fight with the bad guy of the day, some days before Maeve falling overboard. He never thought about replacing it, and somehow the constant crashing of his hairs against his eyes got to be a habiture.  
"Well… - Maeve shrugged, collecting his herbs before guiding Sinbad to the next stand, her eyes attentively scanning the clothes arranged on it – try this…" she smiled, picking up a red sash she handed to the captain, who smiled back.  
"Will you ever take a no as an answer…?" Sinbad asked, arranging the cloth while the sorceress payed for it.  
"Not from you…" she smiled tenderly, making Sinbad stop to watch at her, grinning slyly.

_"MAEVE_!_"_

The sorceress bolted in full attention at her brother mental scream, noticing for the first time the noises of swords clashing against each other. Sinbad furrowed his eyebrows, paying attention for the very first time too.  
"No chances it doesn't concern Doubar and the others, I suppose…" he muttered, drawing out his scimitar noticing Maeve troubled face.  
"Not at all… let's go!" the redhead muttered back, drawing out the sword she kept on her back and running after her captain, who was following the shouts and noises.  
"Stay away from troubles, and most important… Don't use magic!" Sinbad yelled her, turning a corner to see his brother duelling with a couple of cloaked warriors.  
"Don't ask me some promise I can't keep! – Maeve snorted back – see? I told you I had a bad feeling!" she snapped, kicking her nearest attacker before engaging him in a sword fight.

"Little brother!" Doubar called for Sinbad, crashing two fighter between one another and noticing him for the first time.  
"Doubar… what the heck happened to the whole 'let's make a stop to have some rest' plan?"  
"She happened!" his elder brother quickly answered, pointing a petite woman with his scimitar. She was fighting not far away from Firouz, expertly knocking out warrior after warrior despite the size difference. Long unruly black hairs, tight leather outfit, a bandana on her head, the Black Rose looked no different from the last time Sinbad saw her.  
"Hey Sinbad, long time no see!" Talya smiled, winking seductively to the captain before going back to fight with fury.

"Just great." Maeve snorted full of sarcasm. She got rid of her latest opponent before noticing a figure cloaked in green, muttering something in the shadow created by a stand. She furrowed her eyebrows, feeling a tremor shooting through her body.  
"Magic?" Bryn shouted her, uncertainly, her eyes wandering in the nearabouts distracting her from her fight. Maeve muttered something, stepping towards the magician but being blocked by another warrior.  
"RONGAR! The green cloaked one! – she called, while Doubar went to Bryn rescue – Target him!" she added, forcing the fighter in front of her to lower his guard. She could feel the power sourcing from the magician, and she knew it was too late when Rongar dagger flew to him, killing him smoothly.  
"Just what I needed… - she muttered, clashing her sword handling on the warrior face and knocking him out. The hood of the cloak left her opponent face, to reveal a headband embroided with three swirls, meeting in a middle to form the Triquetra. – But…" she was forced out of her thoughts by an ominous sound of houses being crashed, and loud thuds echoing above the screams of people running for their lives. Soon the warriors fighting the Nomad crew left, disappearing in the escaping crowd, leaving the friends to look worriedly around.

"Talya… what have you done this time?" Sinbad asked, glaring to the pirate who smiled innocently.  
"Me? Nothing!"  
"Yeah, sure… that's why there's that thing coming to hunt us!" Maeve growled, her head nodding to the sky.  
The crew quickly regrouped, backing slowly, staring worriedly to the huge stone golem advancing slowly. Talya quickly stepped behind Sinbad, her hands replacing the long bag she wore on her back before tightening the bandana she was wearing low on her head.

"Are you still sure you don't want me to use magic, Sinbad?" Maeve asked sceptically, Bryn already on her side, while she kept staring to their opponent.

SINBAD – THE NEW JOURNEYS

Created by Ed Naha

Continued by Whirlingcharm Productons

Curse of the Black Rose  


Written by Electra

* * *

Here we are...Hope you'll like the beginning of this new adventure...:D 


	2. The curse of Airgetàm

_Here it goes... shining new installment :D  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"Sinbad?!" Maeve repeated, impatiently. 

Sinbad kept backing slowly, shielding his crew, his eyes fixed on the enormous golem slowly approaching them. Scimitar in his hand, he didn't answer to Maeve question, looking as if he was trying to find another way to get rid of the golem without involving the redhead losing energy, when she was still recovering from her fight with Rumina.  
"Little brother…?" Doubar urged Sinbad, worriedly, making the captain snap out of his trance.  
"Firouz… what about your exploding sticks?" he quickly asked, casting a sideway glance to the inventor. Talya turned to face Firouz, as well, hope in her eyes.  
"If I had my cannon, maybe… but… I've three sticks with me, I can tickle it at most, there's no way I can hope to knock it down!" Firouz answered, shrugging helplessly, while Bryn turned to stare to Maeve, who was silently fuming, her hands clenched into fists.  
_"Maeve…?"_ she gently reached out through her mind, jumping startled when the redhead suddenly move, pushing Rongar out of her way, her whole being already glowing with power.  
"Enough, sailor…!" she hissed, casting a burning glare to Sinbad, while Doubar turned to face her.  
"Take it easy, Lass… Do you remember what did you have to do last time? Point your finger…"  
"And yell.. STOOOP!" Maeve quickly obliged, a red bolt darting from her index to envelop the golem, successfully stopping it midway. The sorceress smirked, putting her hands on her hips before turning to grin at Doubar.  
"Way to go lass!!" the giant roared in appreciation.  
"I'm impressed… you're way better than I remembered…" Talya smirked to the redhead.  
"Thanks." Maeve muttered, casting the pirate a false smile, while Sinbad kept glaring her.  
"Will you ever learn to obey?" he muttered.  
"Unless you stop going all hero on me… Forget it. We had to save us… Well, here we go!" The sorceress snapped back to the captain.

"Guys… later… ! - Firouz cut in their bickering – that thing could be unmoving, but we can't leave it above the city, soon or later it will get free!"  
"Crap." Maeve huffed, turning to stare at the golem, wrinkling her nose.  
"You can do something about it, Red?" Talya asked doubtfully.  
"Sure thing!" Maeve muttered, taking a deep breath.

_"No way… you've not recovered yet, you can fool them but not me."_ Bryn pointed out.  
_"Well… Do you have any better idea? I've to make it vanish…"  
"You'll be getting weak too quickly…"_ Bryn warned the sorceress through her mind.  
_"Not if you help. Trust me and do what we practiced about."_ Maeve answered, smiling to her friend. Bryn sighed, nodding slowly, watching the sorceress join her hands to her chest, chanting words in a language no one was understanding. Meanwhile Bryn placed her hand on her rainbow bracelet, breathing slowly and concentrating on the bond she shared with Maeve, letting her power be the sorceress power, letting her magic be their magic and trying to fill quickly the energies leaving the redhead body.

Sinbad stared worriedly to the women, eyes darting from them to the golem, waiting anxiously for something to happen. A roar of delight erupted from the village, not only from the crew, when the monster towering above them slowly started to shrink and turn to ashes disappearing in the wind.  
"It worked…" Bryn breathed heavily, suddenly breaking their concentration to smile tiredly at the last bits of the golem being dusted. Maeve stumbled on her feet, quickly helped by Sinbad.

"Stubborn witch…" he muttered tenderly, looking at her pale face.  
"Dumb beast…" she teased back, panting, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Great couple… - Sinbad agreed, smirking – Have I told you lately I love it when you do magic…?"  
"Once or twice… - Maeve giggled, looking to Bryn – you ok?" she asked softly.  
"Yeah…" the brunette nodded, leaning on Firouz for support while Talya beside them kept fidgeting with her cloak.

"Can we… don't know… run? – the pirate asked with a nervous smile – those warriors should be there somewhere… I'd prefer not meeting them again…"  
"Yeah… - Sinbad nodded, holding Maeve to his chest with one hand, scimitar in the other one – let's head back to the Nomad, we're leaving as soon as possible…"  
Maeve nodded absently, her eyes fixed on Talya who lowered her gaze under the sorceress stare. She was looking forward to a good long talk with the pirate… because something in that whole situation was wrong. Totally wrong. But it wasn't the time to waste energy on that woman, not yet. She shoved away those thoughts, letting Sinbad drag her through the streets, racing back to the dock where the Nomad was anchored.

Sinbad stared at the island becoming smaller and smaller, hands on his hips, a relieved smile on his face.  
"That was a close one…" he muttered, turning to face his crew.  
"What would I do without you, handsome?" Talya purred, launching herself on Sinbad and engaging him in a sultry kiss, holding him close to her petite body. The captain recovered after a shocked instant, stiffening under the woman touch and trying to break the kiss. He managed to push her away after a couple of seconds, his eyes darting to a positively furious Maeve.  
"Talya…" he warned the woman, who was grinning seductively at him.  
"What? I was just being thankful!" she innocently pointed out.  
"I think you've already been enough thankful, Talya… - Maeve sweetly announced, threaten clear in her voice, stepping to the pirate. – care to explain now why warriors wearing druidical vestiges were hunting you?"  
"Druidical… what? I don't even know what does that mean! They were cloaked bandits, for Allah sake!" the pirate laughed, shaking her head.  
"Cloaked bandits able to summon a stone golem?" Bryn objected quietly, Dermott perched on her arm.  
"The girls do have a point, Talya… those one looked everything but normal cloaked bandits…" Doubar nodded wisely from the tiller.  
"The truth, Talya…" Sinbad sternly urged the woman, looking in her eyes with a meaningful glare. Talya pouted at the captain, furrowing her eyebrows in the discomfort of being caught lying.

"All right… maybe those warriors were sent by some druids. So what? I'm not exactly a saint, it happens to me to being followed by random people seeking revenge!" she defended herself crossly, but Maeve didn't look like she was letting her off the hook.  
"Talya… druids seeks peace and balance, not revenge. Unless I've been away from home so much that they changed their habitudes in a meanwhile, I don't see a single reason for them to send people after you half a world apart from their country!"

"Maybe…"

"Beware, Talya… don't try to fool me. I can be slightly weak at the moment, but I've started my training as a druid, back when I was a little girl… and…"  
"Did you? – Talya silenced her, hope suddenly in her eyes – and how much you actually trained as a druid?!" she asked, taking a step near the sorceress.  
"Not much… De- - she began, before taking a deep breath – well, stuff happened, and then Dim Dim came." Maeve answered bluntly, while Talya groaned dejectedly.  
"So… there's no chance you know how to stop this…?" the pirate asked, loosening the bandana on her forehead. Maeve exchanged a glance with Sinbad, tilting her head to stare at Talya, Bryn coming on her side with Dermott.  
"Allah have mercy… Talya, what have you done this time?" Sinbad asked bewildered, staring wide eyed at the intricated purple mark glowing on the woman forehead, no more concealed by the cloth she wore on it.

"It's a curse… " Bryn mumbled, letting free Dermott who was screeching on her arm.  
"The Curse of Airgetàm… - Maeve breathed, wide-eyed – what… how… how did you get it?" the sorceress babbled, at loss of words.  
"Ehm… Stealing the Sword of Nuada…? - Talya sheepishly admitted, making the sorceress jaw drop in disbelief – hey, they paid me well!"  
Sinbad was still carefully studying Maeve reaction, Dermott screeching his rage in the sky above the Nomad, trying to understand what was going on, when Firouz waved a hand to gain the women attention.

"Care to share? You lost us…" the inventor pointed out.  
"Aye, Firouz is right… what is this Sword of Nuada? And how do we fix Talya's troubles?" Doubar asked, staring worriedly to Bryn and Maeve.  
"The Sword of Nuada is one of the four treasures of my country… legend says that was property of Nuada Airgetàm. It's unstoppable, a deadly weapon no one can survive once it's dragged out of its case. – Maeve explained, still staring at Talya - And you wonder why they cursed you? Are you insane or just totally dumb?"

* * *


	3. Tales of Eire

_Rough rough period at work! But here we are: New Chapter, enjoy :D  
As always, thanks for the reviews, they made me really happy. Answering tink, I don't know where the wind will take Sinbad, Maeve and the crew... :P We'll see :D_

* * *

"The Sword of Nuada is one of the four treasures of my country… legend says that was property of Nuada Airgetàm. It's unstoppable, a deadly weapon no one can survive once it's dragged out of its case. – Maeve explained, still staring at Talya - And you wonder why they cursed you? Are you insane or just totally dumb?" 

Talya glared at Maeve, at her last comment. Her stance got more stiff, as if the petite pirate queen was trying to straightening herself to match the celtic sorceress height.  
"And do you really think I know what I was getting as a reward?! Nobody told me that a darn druid would have cursed me to the end of the world! I just had to intrude in this ideous sanctuary and get the sword!"  
"All right, I've got my answer... you're just totally dumb! You should know better than go around to steal weapons from sanctuaries just like that... !"  
"Can anyone let us understand, too?" Sinbad interjected in the fight, sternly looking back and forth the enraged sorceress and offended pirate.

"Yes, who is Nuada Airge-thing?" Doubar asked puzzled, still gripping tightly the tiller, before throwing a glance to Firouz and Rongar, who had the same look on their faces.  
"Nuada Airgetàm... - Maeve huffed them, crossing her arms in front of her chest – for someone Son of a God, for others just related to a Celtic God."  
"You stole something from a GOD?" Doubar asked wide-eyed to Talya, who just shrugged sheepishly. Sinbad sighed, his hands on his hips, before looking intently to Maeve.  
"And what does the curse bring along?"  
"The curse works to locate her, of course... - Maeve answered, shaking her head – and then, it will slowly bring nature powers against her. Starting at the Druid who set the curse might, Earth, Water, Fire and Air will begin to try to swallow Talya in their power." she darkly announced, making the silence fall on the Nomad deck.  
"But... you can break it, can't you?" Sinbad asked again, almost hopefully, while the crew started nervously to check the sea and the sky around the Nomad.

"It's one ot the most powerful curses of the Treasures Guardian Druids... are you kidding? - Maeve shook her head in disbelief – and besides... it can't be broken. It has to be lifted."  
"Lifted?" Talya asked quirking an eyebrow.  
"By the one who set it. By the way, if those warriors where after you, whoever set this onto you shouldn't be too far." Maeve clarified.  
"Then I suppose that to have mercy we'll have to bring the sword back to this druid. And this bring us to the very focal point of this chat – Firouz nodded, tilting his head to look at Talya – where is the sword, Talya?" the inventor asked, making the whole crew stare at the pirate.

"You don't really think I still have it, don't you?" she objected lifting her hand, furrowing her eyebrows at the stares she was receiving.  
"Well... I was more hoping than really thinking it. Where is it, Talya?" Sinbad asked with a sigh.

"It's kept by the one who sent me to steal it. His name is Camhen Sukur... he's the lord of a south-western land..."  
"Isn't him the War Lord trying to snarch territories from the Caliph?" Firouz asked, puzzled, and Talya nodded.  
"Just great... you gave a deadly weapon to an assassin we'll have to fool to prevent you from dying by your own stupidity – Maeve grumped, glaring at Talya – Wise choice, Black Rose..."

"Red, you're getting on my nerves!" the pirate snapped, her hand plancing on her scimitar handling.  
"Really? Thanks Merlin... I've been trying for years!" Maeve snorted, wriggling her fingers, shining with power.

"ENOUGH! - Sinbad interjected, stepping between the women and closing his fist on Maeve hands – Talya, make Doubar set the right route to Sukur's lands. Maeve, can you and Bryn look through Dim Dim books and look if there's anything about this curse and how to fight it?" the captain asked, staring in the sorceress eyes pleadingly. The redhead glared back, snatching her hand from the captain grasp before twirling on herself and marching to the galley.

"Bryn... Dermott!!" she called, placing her gauntlet on her hand and stretching it to the sky, waiting for the hawk to perch on it. The brunette sighed, sending a sorry glance to the rest of the crew before following her enraged mentor on her retreat. Sinbad sighed again, nodding in answer to Bryn before looking to his older brother.  
"Don't..." the captain warned him when he noticed Doubar chuckle.  
"You're in trouble, little brother..." Doubar nodded solemly, as Firouz and Rongar were doing.  
"I know... - Sinbad puffed, his hand wiping his lips as remembering the kiss Talya placed on them. Maeve was SO going to kick his ass. - Set the route, we're heading south-west!" he added, pointing Talya to his brother before jumping to grasp a cord and slowly climbing it up.

Meanwhile, Maeve was storming through her cabin, while Bryn sat on her bed, Dermott perched next to her, both of them staring at the fuming sorceress.  
"Maeve... can you please stop pacing and tell me what's bothering you so much?" the brunette asked, gently.  
"Bryn... which part of "stole a treasure of my country" did you miss?" the redhead growled back.  
"All right, I got that... but you're way too furious..."  
"She kissed him." the sorceress grumpily added, making Bryn smile.  
"Aye... it happens a lot to Sinbad."  
"Way too much... - Maeve sighed – and... the curse." she shook her head going to sit beside Bryn.

"Is it that bad...?" Bryn enquired, looking thoughtfully to her mentor.

"More than bad... if the druid that placed it on Talya chooses to activate it, there will be no spot on land or sea where Talya and people helping her will be safe..."  
"Can't we fight it at all? I mean, we fought a lot together..."  
"I know several charms and spells to bound the forces of nature... but that's Druids realm... there will always be something we don't know. Match them will be hard."  
"But we are strong..." Bryn smiled, nudging slightly the celtic sorceress.

"Yes we are... - Maeve chuckled – Bryn...?"  
"What...?"  
"The curse of Airgetàm... there aren't many druids able to conjure it..." the redhead mumbled, staring at her hands. Bryn quirked an eyebrow, waiting expectantly for her to go on.  
"The Four Treasures, the Hallows of Eire, come from the mithological island of Murias, Falias, Gorias and Findias. From Murias the Rich came the Coire Anseasc, the Dagda's Cauldron. From Falias the Great was brought the Lia Fàil, the Stone of Fal. From Gorias the shining came the Spear Luin, the Spear of Destiny... and from Findias was brought the Claìomh Solais."

"That I suppose is the Sword of Nuada..." Bryn nodded.

"Yes. The treasures have unthinkable power, so Druids keep an eye on them, trying to rise the legend to prevent people to seek them. There are three guardians for each Treasure... the twelve most powerful living druids..." Maeve told her, not lifting her gaze from her palms, staring intently to the silver ring she wore on her middle finger.  
"I see..."  
"And... unless he died, and I would have know it, believe me... there was my druidical mentor guarding the Sword... that's why I'm troubled."  
"Oh. - Bryn answered, biting her lower lip – And that's wrong...?"  
"Abnormally wrong. - Maeve nodded, casting a glance to her – he's my uncle. The last living relative I have in Eire, after Rumina's wanderings. I left Eire promising I would have trained with Dim Dim to save my brother, Bryn, I can't let him know that I lost my mentor, that Dermott is still some kind of bird and that Rumina is still alive!

_"I'm a hawk, by the way."_ Dermott intruded in her sister rambling.

"Thanks, Dermott. I've been missing for years! I can't let his hopes down! He was expecting so much from me!" Maeve reasoned, staring with sorrow at her brother, still perched next to Bryn.  
"And you can't let him spoil your secret to Sinbad and the guys..." Bryn quietly pointed out, making the sorceress eyes snap back to her face.  
"Touchèe." she muttered, taking a deep breath.  
"Maeve... you'll have to share it soon or later. They're family, as well." Bryn smiled, placing a comforting hand on her arm.  
"I don't want the burden of Dermott destiny on them." Maeve stubbornly repeated, shaking her head.

"It's your call, Maeve. Even if Sinbad wouldn't agree. He cares about Dermott as much as he cares about any member of his crew, he would want to know, and so would the guys."  
"Sinbad let that woman kiss him. Unless he begs, he lost ANY right to disagree." Maeve growled crossly.  
_"Maeve... I agree with Bryn."  
_"You don't talk, Dermott."  
_"Mean one, sister."  
_"Sorry... - she mumbled, ruffling his feathers. - let's try to fix this whole mess, all right? Then I'll tell them. I'm maybe doubtful about sharing my past with the guys... but I'm SURE about not sharing it with Talya."  
_"Already sharing Sinbad lips is way too much, I get it..."_ Dermott teased his sister.  
"Dermott, I'll roast you!" Maeve growled, making Bryn giggle.


	4. Discoveries and agreements

All right. My muse is back, my job is no more in a crazy time… in this three months hiatus I've been in South Africa, and I've gathered a lot of ideas, so, keep up your hopes! :D I can do this!

A HUGE thank you to my wonderful _**MagicalMoonStar**_ because she never lets me down, and enjoy this rather shining new chapter of "Curse of the Black Rose"! ;) I'm back, guys!

* * *

Meanwhile, in an enchanted cove blooming in nature, a young girl was crouched on a set of runes, staring thoughtfully at them. She was wearing a light blue tunic, and her dark curls shielded her face to anyone entering the opening.

"Lucky git." She mumbled, staring at a faded piece of wood, where the rune representing the stone was once shining. The thief was way to lucky… or clever. Or both of them. The girl brought a curl behind her ear, revealing her green eyes and her troubled pout while she clasped all the runes in her fingers, throwing them again in front of her, almost if she was looking for a different answer.

"You look disappointed, kid." a deep voice stated, startling the young druid. The girl quickly recovered, turning to face her mentor.

"Master. I didn't feel you coming." she calmly pointed out, before bowing in front of the red haired man approaching her. He wore a dark green outfit, embroidered in silver with the triquetra, and he was leaning heavily on a long stick. A long red beard, streaked in grey and combed in neat small pleats covered his chest.

"That's why you're still my pupil, Niahm. I've to suppose she has escaped the stone golem, hasn't she?" the man asked, shooting a glance to the faded stone rune, almost glaring to the young druid.

"She has. I'm sorry, master. And… Erik died." Niahm admitted after a couple of seconds, lowering her head, her fists closing in anger, mentioning the death of her friend and fellow student of druidical magic.

"She's the pirate queen, kid, never forget. Erik knew he was risking his life… his name will be treasured in the Hallows Sanctuaries forever. – the elder druid said, rather sadly - And you're still a druid in training, even if you're really talented. Don't blame yourself. That woman snatched out one of our greatest treasure, never forget it, Niahm."

"I know. But this time… I don't get how it happened! – the girl snapped - I mean… I get it, but I don't understand. First, our guards are slayed down, and so was Erik following them… but, Master, I wasn't feeling bad auras except for the cursed pirate! The runes were very strange!"

"Explain, Niahm." The elder druid asked, furrowing his eyebrows, leaning on his stick to stare at the runes displayed in front of his young apprentice.

"I was following the fight with the runes, and I sensed a rather strange aura, black and white merging and fighting each other… but nothing more. And you know what? The golem… came down thanks to some kind of sorcerer shining with a pure white aura. Can you believe it? A good guy helping a thief! Heck, that aura was so clear that it had even some sparks of green, almost like he or she had some knowledge of druidical art… - Niahm kept rambling, her hands quickly rearranging the runes in front of her in some kind of arc – and now, look at them!" she snapped, waving her right hand on the runes and pointing at them while they started to glow.

"Water… the thief is back on sea. – Patrick pointed out, staring at the blue rune topping the diagram – fire and stone shielding our cursed thief, meeting a spear halfway. There are exceptionally good fighters to protect her… and their souls are pure." The druid read, thoughtfully.  
"And this is the plus…" Niahm objected, pointing another group of runes around fire and stone. And Patrick O'Brien, Guardian of the Sword of Airgetàm, for the first time in years was at loss of words.

"Maeve." He whispered, while Niahm kept staring quizzically at him.

"We have to split."  
Sinbad turned his gaze on Maeve, already facing him, her arms crossed in front of her, her jaw already clenched in the way that usually meant she was set on something. The sunset was coloring the sea around the Nomad in orange hues, the skyline already turning to the light violet announcing the night while they kept sailing south, heading Sukur lands. He sighed, shaking his head. He knew she was coming… he learned to know how that little magic mind of hers worked, and tried to prepare himself to the argument for the whole afternoon. He knew she was going to propose to takeTalya away with her, and Sinbad did his best to come out with a better plan. But, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that for once she was right. Talya brought on the Nomad something too big for them, and if they didn't manage to keep the situation under control…

"I know." He sighed, bracing the tiller and chewing on his lower lip for a moment, his gaze lingering on the horizon while the ocean breeze made his new red sash blow behind him. Maeve quirked an eyebrow, puzzled, taking another step to him without breaking her stare, searching for his eyes.  
"That's all sailor? – she enquired – no arguing, no playing the hero on me?" she frowned, leaning beside him near the tiller.  
"Maeve…" he warned her, casting a serious glance to the redhead before going back to stare at the sea.  
"Sorry… I just didn't expect you to agree so eagerly. - She shrugged, bringing her rebellious locks behind her ears. – so… you got that the situation is really dangerous."  
"I did. And I've thought about it, but I didn't see any other way to get out of this alive… as much as I hate this plan." Sinbad pointed out, finally setting his eyes on the sorceress, who just smiled sadly back.

"I don't like it, either… but as you say, it's our only chance to get out of this alive. - Maeve quietly added, lowering her gaze to the deck – let's face it, I'm still recovering after Rumina, there's no way I shall be able to shield all of us from the curse, if the druids activate it. If it's only me and Talya… maybe I'll manage to handle the situation." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.  
"Is Bryn coming with us then? You should…" Sinbad began, but Maeve sternly glared at him.  
"I'm not leaving you without magic, sailor… and I'm not negotiating this one. You'd be doomed, without Bryn. Did you get the whole "weapon from a God" part of speech about the Sword?! - Maeve snapped, before softening a bit - As a plus, she'll be able to contact me when you get the sword. And I'll orb Talya and me to you all, straight away." Sinbad nodded, staring for a moment to the redhead before clenching tighter the tiller with a frustrated growl.  
"I SO don't like this plan." He stated. Maeve smiled, placing a hand on his arm.  
"Then, next time I tell you I don't want to anchor somewhere… humor me!" she teased him, easing the tension and earning a smirk from her captain.  
"As you wish, my sorceress… - he bowed slightly, lowering his face to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. – even if I know you would miss the adventure…" he teased back.

"Sure thing… I can't live without the thrill of risking my life…" Maeve groaned, rolling her eyes before going back to stare at the horizon. The couple stayed silent for some minutes, enjoying the soft breeze and the last moments of sunset, both lost in their thoughts.  
"We'll leave at dawn." Maeve whispered, after a while.  
"I'll do my best to bring the Nomad as close as possible to the shore, so you won't have to get tired orbing a long way." Sinbad obliged, staring worriedly at her.

"Ok…" They locked eyes for some moments, sharing the worry for the separation, the longing for each other. Maeve fidgeted with the silver band at her middle finger, biting her lower lip before gathering her might. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"Sinbad…? I've to…" she started, but she was cut by Talya running on deck, only half clothed.  
"Red!! Where the heck are you?" she yelled. Maeve and Sinbad exchanged a worried glance, before the sorceress took some steps to the Pirate Queen.

"Talya…!! What's the matter?" Sinbad called loudly. The woman quickly joined them, followed by Firouz and Bryn who hear her screm. Maeve eyes narrowed when she noticed the mark on Talya forehead glowing blue. She took a deep breath before turning to Sinbad.  
"It's activated. Water." She announced breathlessy. Sinbad tensed immediately, scanning the darkness out of the Nomad deck, his senses alerted.

"Maeve…what do you mean with water? Because we're kind of surrounded by water, right now!" Firouz asked wide eyed, staring at the sorceress placed a hand on the Pirate forehead, trying to focus on the curse. Bryn took a deep breath, Dermott perched on her arm, while the Nomad began to roll slowly, even if the sea was still strangely calm.  
"It means I've to go, right now. And let's hope the curse follows us without striking too hard on the Nomad. – Maeve snapped, turning to face Bryn – They're on your hands Bryn…"

"But…!" the brunette began, but her mentor quickly waved her hand to cut her out.  
"No time for being uncertain, Bryn. You can do it!" Maeve assured her, and Bryn nodded, sprinting back to the galley with Dermott while the crew was slowly coming on deck, leaded by Doubar and Rongar.

"What do you think you are doing, Red?"  
"Trying to save the Nomad, Talya…" she muttered, securing her hold on the pirate queen while the Nomad was slowly going out of route despite Sinbad efforts, leaded by an invisible force. The crew meanwhile was sensing something was wrong, and was quickly taking position. Rongar and Firouz run at prow, staring at the ocean, while Doubar made his way to help his little brother.

"I… I…" Maeve stuttered, shaking her hand while staring at her captain, helpless.  
"Go, Maeve! And… Just be careful." Sinbad pleaded her, the redhead nodding tiredly.  
"You too, sailor. Don't you dare to die on Bryn!" she yelled, before waving her hand and disappearing with the Pirate a Queen in a whirlwind of white lights.


	5. The Maelstrom

Aww... **Tiakisu**, **MagicalMoonStar** it's so good you're still sticking with me on this story. Missed ya, girls :) And in the meanwhile, welcome aboard to **dddynamite**!  
Messy chapter… yep yep!

* * *

The Nomad was gaining speed, under the pressure of the increasing wind and current. The quietness of the night was gone, and the rage of a thunder stroke the clouding sky.  
"Rongar…!! The sails!!" Sinbad shouted at the top of his lungs, staring worriedly to the banging of the canvas while fighting with his brother to kept control of the tiller. The moor nodded, expertly climbing up a shroud despite the weather, while Firouz was staring orrified to the sea.  
"Sinbad… it's a maelstrom!" he announced, making both captain and best mate freeze and stare in each other eyes. It was just a moment, before Sinbad nodded to Doubar and sprang into action, leaving the tiller to the elder man and sprinting though the deck, shouting instructions to his crew while the Nomad kept sailing straight into a rather large whirlpool.

Down in the galley, Bryn was positively panicking, staring helplessy to Dermott, still sitting cross-legged in the middle of Maeve's cabin.  
"What if this doesn't work?" she asked to the screeching hawk.  
"_We'll sink. But you'll make it, Bryn."_ he answered, rather calmly, before taking off and flying out of the cabin. The brunette took a deep breath, trying to ignore the shouting she could hear up on the deck, the rolling of the ship and the increasing cringing of the wood. She stared at the rainbow bracelet at her wrist, her visible bond to her mentor and to her captain, before caressing the colourful band with the tip of her index, trying to gain strength from the people sharing her destiny. Then, she placed her hands on her knees, took a deep breath and started to chant.

"Rongar!! - Firouz screamed, watching his friend falling gracelessy back on deck, and running to help him. – Are you ok, my friend?" he added, checking worriedly on the moor while he leant on him for support. Rongar nodded, wincing slightly, before leaving the inventor side and hurrying to join Doubar at the tiller. Firouz sighed, before quickly running to help a couple of shipmen to bind some cords, ignoring his captain still at prow. Sinbad stared ahead, his jaw hardening at the sight of the whirlpool engaging them in the lightning, not giving any sign of retreat even with Talya gone with Maeve. He loathed magic, when it came against his ship and his friends. Retreating slowly from his position in the moment that Dermott was flying out of the galley, he stopped in his tracks, remembering that Bryn was down there trying to oppose herself to the curse. Maybe there was still hope.  
"DOUBAR!! It's too close, we'll have to try and cross it!! - he shouted – we have to gain time for Bryn! Crew… everything unnecessary must go overboard, we've to be as fast as possible!" he ordered, throwing another glance to the maelstrom and praying Allah not to abandon them right now.

Niahm kept staring at the runes spreaded on the rock in front of them, the water one glowing darkly in violet, signalling the curse being freed on the thief and the people helping her. Pure souls or not, they had to bring back balance… and to bring back balance, the stealing of the Sword of Airgetàm had to be avenged. She threw a glance to her mentor, his lined face perfectly emotionless, deep in concentration while he was casting the curse on Talya, the Pirate Queen. Every trace of surprise after his reading of the runes was gone, replaced by the usual confidence she grew to admire in the years of her apprentice. She was proud that she was chosen for this mission, even if she wasn't surprised. Niahm knew she was the favourite apprentice of Patrick O'Brien, after all.  
"Niahm…?"  
The girl turned to face a young man, approximately of her age, with long blond hairs framing his face and a warrior attire.  
"Julian! You're back… does it mean…?" the druid asked, forgetting the runes for a couple of moments, staring expectantly to her friend, who nodded with a small smile.  
"Yes, it does. We located the sword."  
Niahm sighed deeply, a relieved smile spreading on her face, a palm pressed to her chest while she took a step near the guard.  
"I was worried sick for you… I couldn't bear to lose you too, after Erik… - she whispered softly, straightening herself a moment later – by the way, you'll be able to report to master Patrick as soon as he will be done with the thief." She added, forcefully, turning to check on her mentor.  
"The curse is on…?" Julian murmured, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Yes, it is."  
"Then wouldn't you be supposed to keep checking on the runes…?" the warrior asked, cocking an eyebrow. Niahm nodded for an istant, her eyes going wide before she run back to the small pieces of wood sprawled on the rock, right where she left them.

The Nomad was crossing the maelstrom in an agonizing speed, dragged deeper and deeper by the force of water. Sinbad was still shouting orders to the crew, checking over the ship how far they were getting from safety… when suddenly the Nomad seemed to gain strength and balance, taking more securely his way against the currents.  
"What…?" Firouz babbled, stopping near Sinbad, while a faint glow started to engulf the ship.  
"Bryn…" the captain smiled, taking a deep breath while he stared at the Nomad sprinting to the other end of the whirlpool.

"Let's see…" she murmured, gathering the runes before arranging them into a neat arch, waving her right hand on them. Quickly the small pieces of wood rolled on the rock, taking an intricated position, but the thief rune, the one indicating the cursed Queen of Pirate, flipped back on her hand. The young druid stared incredulously at it for a couple of moment, before slamming it back on the hard surface.  
"I can't believe it!" she hissed. The thief had escaped… again. Niahm sighed, deeply, her green eyes darting from the powered water rune to her mentor, still attacking a ship where their target no longer was. She shook her head, before stepping calmly near Patrick.

The Nomad crew cheered in exhaustion while the ship was speeding out of the whirlpool, Sinbad taking a deep breath while clenching a rope, his forehead leaning on it.  
"To whoever is listening: Thank you." He whispered, letting the tiredness out, now that adrenaline was leaving his body.  
"The weather is changing, little brother!" Doubar shouted, his stance loosening a bit while staring in awe at the clouds, moments before heavy of rain, now shrinking into each other, rain slowing and big pieces of starry sky showing up more and more. As fast as it came, the storm quickly disappeared under the astonished eyes of the crew and Bryn, who was stumbling on the stairs up from the galley, pale as a ghost and a puzzled expression on her face.  
"Nice job, Bryn…" Firouz smiled at her, letting her lean on his shoulder for support. The brunette stared at him quizzically, before shaking her head.  
"I'd like to take the merit, Firouz… but it wasn't me. I barely managed to help the Nomad sprint out of troubles." She said, glancing to Sinbad.  
"They knew Talya is no longer there." Doubar whispered, joining his friends.  
"That means they're hunting her and Maeve, now. And that means we've to be quick and find the sword. – Sinbad fiercely announced, clapping his hands – I know you're tired, crew… but we've to check for damages and set the route again. COME ON!" he shouted.

"Red… care to slow down?! I'm a tad shorter than you, girl!" Talya hissed, while Maeve kept dragging her through the arid, low vegetation of the island they managed to teleport.  
"Not yet." she snapped back, turning to check how much distance they did put between them and the shore.  
"I don't think that me breaking a leg will help us on our runaway, Sorceress! Cut it!" the pirate queen snapped, snatching her arm out of Maeve grasp.  
"Was it a request? Because I can cut your legs away and leave you there to die more than gladly! But LATER! Right now, I've to take you as far as possible from the Nomad and keep my finger crossed that there's any druid reading runes right now, and they detect you left the ship, even if I dread that possibility because then they'll know it's me and… " the sorceress rambled back, turning to face the other woman with a burning glare before stopping and taking a deep breath."  
"Why should they know it's you, Red?" the pirate queen asked, furrowing her eyebrows while staring to the celtic sorceress.

"None of your business Talya! Now, MOVE!" she hissed back, trying to take Talya's arm again, casting a fire globe with his other hand to have some light.

"It is! I'm already chased by death, it would be nice to know if I've even more chances to get six feet under!" Talya yelled, her eyes sparkling in the soft light created by Maeve spell.  
"You already were six feet under in the exact moment you stole that sword, Talya. – Maeve shouted back – and now, would you… hold on…" the sorceress whispered, cutting abruptly her outburst to stare at the pirate forehead.  
"What, now?" Talya moaned, freezing under the sorceress touch.  
"The mark is purple again… - Maeve smiled after a moment, shooting a relieved glance to the sea, her features clouding a moment later – and we're officially running preys." She finished, sighing deeply.


	6. Apprentices

Yikes... was the Maelstrom THAT bad? éè  
Many thank you to **_glasclach_** for the appreciation, it means a lot to me. It's not easy for me trying to be straight in my stories, I'm writing in an another language and sometimes words just slip away from me. At least my mistakes are less than in "New Beginnings", LOL. As for Bryn, I'm glad you like where she's going... I didn't like most of the second season, but I think she was an interesting character even if you couldn't help but hate her for being Maeve replace.

BTW, here we are with the new chapter. It has been difficult to compose it properly, and I hope you'll enjoy it. :) Or at least, that you'll enjoy it more than "The Maelstrom", LOL.

* * *

Niahm bowed in front of Patrick, her thick black locks shielding her ashamed face from the intense stare of her mentor.

"Niahm… you do understand how close we came to kill innocent people, without actually improving the balance?" the elder druid sternly asked, tightening his clutch on his long wooden stick, the small bone beads braided in his beard clicking softly. Watching out for intruders at the cove entrance, Julian cringed for the young druid apprentice, he knew how much she hated to fail into something, let alone if it brought along her master disapproving her actions. She came to the Sword Sanctuary five years earlier to replace the former apprentice of Patrick O'Brien, and he could still remember her smile the first day they met: She had been chosen as the most talented apprentice in her circle, and he was just a newbie in the sanctuary guards, and yet she smiled so brightly when Patrick announced he was going to be her personal guard. And Julian took his job seriously, watching Niahm back in the last years while she trained. He had been there for her during the rituals, ready to held her when she collapsed in the aftermath, drawn out. He had been following there when she had missions, even taking an arrow for her. He could still remember Niahm fussing on his injury, complaining about how silly he had been shielding her with his body, concern shining in her beautiful, green eyes while she took care of him. He had been there when she had chores in the sanctuary, taking care of his weapons while keeping an eye on the feisty apprentice, who just used her time to learn from him as much as she could about bows and arrows even if weapons were forbidden to the Treasure Guardians. But Niahm didn't care about actually using a bow, she just wanted to know: she was greedy of knowledge, and when Patrick wasn't feeding her with magic training, she usually resolved to look for something else. It was a living whirlwind in the secured sanctuary, a breath of fresh air that Julian couldn't help but cherish deeply. She was kind hearted, funny and exceptionally talented. And of course, extremely proud. And Julian knew her too well for not knowing how much her protégée hated to be lectured.

"I'm sorry, master… I got distracted for a couple of seconds and…"  
"Niahm." Patrick forcefully cut her excuses, and the girl just bowed more, tightening her lips.  
"It will never happen again." She promised, forcefully.  
"I've no doubts, kid." The elder man just stared at her for a couple of moments more, before nodding and turning to look at the guard luring at the entrance.

"Julian…"

"At your orders, Master Patrick…" the Guard quickly answered, taking a step forward.  
"The sword has to be taken back. I understood you found your way inside this Sukur Castle…"  
"Yes master… I've been recruited in his guards, I just had to get rid of a lieutenant of his, since Cahmen Sukur happens to worship only bloodshed. It will take me some more days to locate the Sword. I think I hear that Sukur stored something of really valuable in the Dungeons, but they could talk about gold as well…"  
"Go back to Sukur castle, for now. Try to gather information… three days, and if you'll have no news I'll send you Niahm. For now, we've to track back the Thief and the woman protecting her." Patrick mumbled, his voice low in his throat while he kept staring at the runes spreaded on the rocks. Niahm threw a glance to Julian, who silently shook his head in admonition trying to stop her from talking again.  
"Is this woman… Maeve?" Niahm asked, ignoring the glare from the guard, who rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, kid."  
"But… who's she? Her aura is something rather uncommon…"  
"Niahm…" Julian warned in a whisper, taking a glance to the clenched jaw of the elder druid, trying to shield yet again his protégée from a lecture.

"Curiosity will kill you, some day, kid. Prepare the runes for the Location Spell, Niahm. We'll perform it tomorrow morning. Now… I've to rest. Julian… go back to Sukur, you've a task to fulfill." Patrick pointed out, sternly, before slowly retreating in another chamber of the cove. Niahm waited for him to be out of sight before turning to stare shameless to Julian, who was still glaring at her.  
"You shouldn't lecture me in front of Master…"  
"You shouldn't intrude into affairs not involving the mission…"  
"But it involves the mission, Julian! You should have seen Master face when he watched the runes… and now, we have to hunt down this Maeve who's protecting the thief even if in her aura I see only white magic and traces of green!"  
Julian sighed, looking directly to the girl who went wide-eyed.  
"You do know her!" she babbled.  
"No, I don't. She left soon after I came to the sanctuary."  
"Well, at least you do know who's her! Spill!"  
"Did you actually listened to your master talking about curiosity killing you, soon or later?" Julian sighed, while the girl smiled sweetly.  
"It's not going to kill me, until you're there. I know that." She shrugged, staring affectionately to the man in front of her, his broad shoulders and familiar frame that to her meant protection and security.

"I'm not going to be around, for the next days…"  
"So… prepare me about who I'm going to face off. This Maeve doesn't seem an easy one…"  
"All right. – Julian sighed, rubbing a scar on his cheek before fixing his blue eyes on the young druid face - You do know, Niahm, that you came to the sanctuary to replace another female apprentice."  
"Yes, I know."  
"Well, that apprentice was Maeve… and she happened to be also Master Patrick nephew. She was extraordinarily gifted for magic, it seemed to glow in her soul, increasing day by day. Her magic was so powerful that she couldn't control it for the most part, she had troubles even to dominate the element she was consecrated to, Fire." He smiled, remembering a young girl with long red tresses scowling at yet another failed attempt to control a fireball and guards running to suffocate flames devouring a warehouse.  
"She was consecrated to Fire, than… but what happened? Why she left?" Niahm murmured, fidgeting with the Air symbol hanged at her neck.  
"You heard about two evil wizards, Turok and Rumina, and the bloodshed they perpetrated among druids, seven years ago?" Julian asked, tilting his head.  
"Yep... I heard... But I was in England when they struck Eire, so I wasn't affected." she nodded, curiously.  
"Well, they hit even the Sword Sanctuary, and they tortured and killed off half of the villages in the nearabouts. That included also Master Patrick's wife and Maeve parents. Only Maeve's brother, Dermott, survived to run to the Sanctuary, asking for help." the guard continued in his tale, while Niahm's eyes were glistening for years.  
"I think I heard about it. Wasn't it the day when the Sanctuary was attacked?" she asked, sitting on a near rock without losing his stare on her bodyguard.  
"Rumina followed Dermott to the sanctuary – Julian nodded, darkly, sitting beside the girl – she happened to fancy him, and she was determinated to have him as her own slave. Maeve tried to step in the middle, but as I said she couldn't control her powers... and she was quickly defeated. But Rumina chose not to kill her instantly, wanting to make her suffer more for her try to resist her. She cursed young Dermott into a hawk, then she turned back to Maeve, to kill her... but the time she lost cursing the boy made Master Patrick get rid of his opponents and manage to knock the witch out. She used her last energies to fade away, and the wards around the sanctuaries were quickly replaced, secluding it."

"What happened to Dermott...? Did they manage to morph him back?" Niahm mumbled, shaking slowly her head.  
"No, they didn't. The Guardians tried everything to vanquish the curse, but it seemed to resist to everything. The only chance to reverse it seemed to be Rumina's death... but you know, the Druids are really strict about personal vengeances, and Master Patrick tried to persuade Maeve into let go and help the Circle to restore the balance in Eire. She wasn't listening... she chose to left the sanctuary, betraying the destiny Druids set for her and leaving for this lands with a white wizard, promising to her uncle not to come back before Dermott was safe. I was just a recruit in those days, and I never heard about her again until yesterday... and six months after she disappeared, you came, my personal hurricane." he ended, staring tenderly at her.  
"I'm not that bad, Julian..." she pouted.  
"Yes you are, Niahm... and you'll be in troubles again, if you don't prepare yourself to locate Talya and Maeve, quickly." he remembered her, pushing a lock of hairs out of her face, his face going back to the usual expressionless.  
"It's a matter of five minutes… it can wait. You're going to be gone soon." She sighed, leaning to place her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  
"I'm going to be fine, I promise." He whispered in her hairs, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head before passing an arm around her shoulders and bringing her close.  
"I miss you… and that darn Pirate Queen keeps slipping away. I'm going crazy…" Niahm whispered, snuggling even closer to his leather vest, letting the familiar warmth engulf her tired body.  
"Don't give your hopes up, Niahm… I'll find that sword, you'll find the thief and before you know it we'll be back to the sanctuary, and I'll take you to the North, to visit your family as I promised…" he mumbled, stroking gently her dark curls. Niahm stared up his profile in the flickering of the torches, silent for some minutes, her green eyes clouded by the fear of separation.  
"Keep your eyes open for danger, my hurricane, while I'm away…" he murmured, planting a soft kiss on her forehead before leaning down to claim her lips with a passion that the though Julian McCoy never showed to anyone but her. A moment later he was gone, smooth and confident in his moves, leaving the distressed young druid with her thoughts.

Sinbad climbed back on the Nomad deck, handing back his weaponry to Firouz who was leaning out of the side of the ship to help him up.  
"Thank you, Firouz… I closed the minor holes down… - he sighed, rubbing tiredly his eyes before scanning the activity on deck – how's the situation there?"  
"Everything is under control, Sinbad, Doubar is directing the crew upstairs, Rongar is inspecting the cargo hold with a couple of sailors and Bryn, she's at the tiller…" the inventor nodded to the brunette, who looked like she was hanging to the tiller more than actually maneuvering it. Sinbad placed a hand on the inventor's arm as a thank you, before slowing taking his way to Bryn, who smiled tiredly at him.  
"Hey there…"  
"Hey, yourself… - Sinbad smiled, softly nudging her away to relieve her from her duty – here, let me. You should go down and rest." He observed, grasping tightly the Nomad tiller, feeling relief sweeping in his body when his ship responded perfectly to his movements.  
"You look tired, too." The brunette kindly pointed out, rubbing her hands on her neck, trying to ease the tension on her sore muscles.  
"I'm the captain, Bryn, I'm not allowed to get tired… while you are our only sorceress right now, your energies are our most valuable weapon. And Allah only knows how much we are going to need them…" he sighed, throwing a glance to the islands barely visible in the moonlight. He rubbed unconsciously the colorful band of the bracelet at his wrist, lowering his gaze on it when he felt Bryn's fingers grazing his.  
"She's fine, Sinbad. She can take care of herself…" the brunette quietly said, smiling in support to the young captain, before reaching out to straighten the red headband on his forehead. Sinbad couldn't help but smile back, grinning thankfully to his friend.

"Have a rest, we'll call you as soon as we approach a dock…" he stated, pointing the door leading to the galley with a nod of his head and following the brunette with his eyes until she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Reviews make my day... :D


	7. Battle plans

**MagicalMoonStar**! I've been worried sick for you, don't you disappear on me like this :( Glad you liked the new chapters, BTW.

**TiaKisu**, you know that your appreciation means a lot to me. I'm glad you like my version of Maeve's past… more details to come later, I hope.

**Glasclach**, I love your reviews, don't worry about the length :P It's good how you notice all the details I try to put on the chapters, and your insight is helping me to set the route for the future. Oh… and I totally agree about Bryn on season 2, LOL.

Well, back to the new chapter :D ENJOY!

* * *

Maeve was staring absently to the fire, toying with the silver band she was wearing at her middle finger while Talya slept beside her. The sky above them was slowly getting light, the long night finally fading into a new day she wasn't looking forward to face. The druids interrupted the curse, and it could only mean that someone was reading the runes and noticed Talya leaving the Nomad… and that right now they know she was involved into the protection of the thief. She didn't know if her uncle was there, but either way she was going to have to face the past soon. And she wasn't exactly hyper about it.

"Darn you, Sinbad… you manage to make me do the unbelievable…" she muttered, smiling sadly to the sky before sighing deeply. She hated to be separated from her captain, again, specially now they were getting closer to each other. It had been sweet, surrendering to the love and need for each other without fighting it anymore, letting her heart leapt every time he drew her to him… and it was hell, now, having to renounce at it again, and willingly this time. It took every ounce of her determination and faith to orb herself and Talya away from the Nomad leaving Sinbad and the crew in peril… a strength she had to gather to prepare herself and resist to the next curse assault on their way after the druids. Kind of suicide, maybe… but the only plan she was able to form was to change their status from preys to hunters, and locate the druids to force them to lift the curse.

A suicide plan, zero chances to succeed... And she was alone with a goddamn pirate. She was so used to feel constantly Bryn and Dermott in the back of her mind… and now the warmness of Bryn and the steadiness of Dermott were gone, replaced by an ominous silence and void that made her runaway with the Pirate Queen even more difficult.  
"Talya… we've to move…" Maeve whispered, kneeling down on the sleeping form of the woman before extinguishing the fire with a simple flicker of her fingers.  
"Aye… - Talya moaned, standing up and stirring tiredly – don't you want to sleep, Red?"  
"I do have a name, you know?! - Maeve muttered grumpily – and by the way, I can't sleep. If Earth attacks while I'm asleep, we'd be doomed." She explained, patting her hands on her thighs and staring at the horizon, furrowing her eyebrows to stare at the near hills.  
"That direction… let's go!" she declared, starting her path while the other woman stumbled after her.  
"Why are you so sure that it's going to be Earth attacking?" Talya asked suspiciously, trying to keep up the pace of the sorceress, her hand on the handling of her scimitar while eyeing their surroundings.  
"Because there's no water over there… and Earth it's the only other element that fight off the Fire." Maeve explained, without even turning to look at the pirate.  
"You lost me, Red…" Talya declared, while Maeve rolled her eyes, annoyingly.  
"Starting your training as a druid requires to vote yourself to one of the four elements, Talya… so it's Fire, Air, Water and Earth. The same elements trying to swallow you right now."  
"You don't have to remind it to me…"  
"Really? – Maeve smiled sweetly - Well, I'm Fire." She announced, keeping up the pace ignoring the difficulties of the other woman.  
"A that explains a lot… but not how they could know that you're Fire, without knowing you?"  
"Believe me… they can." She sighed.  
"How?"  
Maeve stopped abruptly, quirking an eyebrow and turning to face the brunette.  
"Do you really want me to introduce you to auras theory?" she asked, staring at the woman.  
"Not really. But can I ask you where are we going, exactly?"  
"To save your lame excuse of pirate life, Talya." Maeve cut the discussion, starting again her errand up the hill.

--

"Land HO!" the man in the crow's nest yelled, pointing the docks of Horreum to the crew on deck.  
"Thank you, Allah… OUCH! - Doubar sighed in relief, before cringing and snatching his arm away from Firouz, who was trying to clean a cut on the first mate bicep – Firouz!"  
"Sorry, Doubar, but I've to clean it in order to stitch you up…"  
"You're not stitching me up… forget about it!"  
"Don't be such a baby, Doubar… you don't want to catch a fever, do you? - the inventor tried to reason, but Sinbad's brother was already unrolling his sleeve to cover the injury. – All right, but don't you dare to tell me later that I had to sew you!" Firouz exclaimed, staring then to Sinbad approaching the duo at prow.  
"Are you fine, guys? We've to prepare to land…" the captain enquired, his eyes darting back and forth between the two man.  
"We're fine, little brother… so, what's the plan once in Horreum?" Doubar asked, cutting any complaint from Firouz with a glare.  
"We'll have to pretend to be there just for supplies… have a grog at the tavern and in the meanwhile we'll have to gather information about Sukur and his palace. Intruding into it won't be easy." Sinbad calmly stated, his clear eyes staring to the skyline of Horreum approaching slowly.

"Well, we won't be lying that much… after the storm, we're pretty much out of food and water… - Doubar pointed out – and we've to check the sails."  
"Well, we will be more true. – Sinbad shrugged, smiling, before staring at Rongar and Bryn walking to them, Dermott perched on the sorceress arm – Bryn, how are you feeling?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
"I'm fine, Sinbad, thank you. What about yourself, guys?" the brunette demanded, looking worriedly to her friends.  
"We're good. – Sinbad nodded, before focusing on Rongar – the cargo hold?" he asked, holding his breath until the moor signaled that no relevant damages were found.  
"Allah really loves us…" Firouz sighed in relief.  
"Aye, he does. – Bryn agreed before taking another step near the railing, her eyes lingering on Horreum – so that's our destination?"  
"It is… Bryn, magic isn't welcomed in Horreum. So… you'll have to be careful. If we'll be in danger, I'd prefer you to resolve to the old manners." Sinbad said, leaning beside the woman.  
"My sword was covered by dust, due to the training with Maeve… - Bryn shrugged – it will be good, to have it polished." She smiled, while Dermott squirmed on her forearm. She quickly extended her arm, tilting her head without losing her grip on the hawk strings.

"_Dermott? Can you please stop behaving like a fussing hawk?_" she telepathically scolded him, eying him in annoyance.  
"_I could, if you let me go. I'll scout ahead on the city and on Sukur palace_."  
"_So a soldier will use you as a flying target for his bow and I'll have to explain Maeve? Thank you, but no, thank you._" she replied, her eyes still fixed on the hawk.

"Bryn? Something wrong?"  
The soft enquire by Sinbad made Bryn snap out of her thoughts to notice her whole group of friends staring at her worriedly.  
"What? Yes? Sure!" she smiled, sheepishly  
"You spaced out…" Firouz pointed out worriedly.  
"I didn't…! I was… was…" the brunette babbled.

"_Just great, now they'll think I'm mad..._"  
"_Tell them you were talking to me._"  
_"Well, so much for an improvement, Dermott... talking to a hawk?"  
"Funny, Bryn. I meant you to tell them I'm not a hawk...!"  
"I can't, this is not up to ME… "  
"Well, just because I'm a hawk it doesn't mean I've no rights, and..."_

Firouz exchanged a worried glance with Sinbad, noticing Bryn apparently spacing out again while staring to Dermott, who was staring intently back at her.  
"Don't look at me, Firouz, I've no idea... - Sinbad shook his head, his hands coming to his thighs – Bryn...?" he called again, almost chanting.  
"What?" the brunette jerked, turning to stare wide-eyed to the captain.  
"You spaced out again..." Firouz stated, his expression matching Sinbad's.  
"I'm just tired, come on, shouldn't we be landing soon?" Bryn shrugged, marching through the deck with Dermott strings still tight in her fist.  
"If you want my opinion... she's spending way too much time with Maeve." Doubar grumbled, exchanging a glance with Sinbad, Firouz and Rongar, who nodded knowingly.  
"Yes, she is. - Sinbad sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose – come on, my friends, Bryn was right. We've to prepare for the landing... CREW!" Sinbad yelled, clapping her hands before going back to duty.

--

Maeve stopped abruptly, helding her arm in front of Talya, her senses tingling in alert while her eyes kept scanning quickly the surroundings  
"What is it?" the Pirate Queen asked, worriedly, a moment before clasping her hand on her forehead, wincing.  
"Your mark Talya... let me see your mark..." the sorceress whispered frantically, turning to stare to the woman, her fingers trying to lift the bangs hiding the mark on Talya forehead.  
"Is it bad?" Talya asked, staring to the paling sorceress.  
"Air and Earth… air and earth… - Maeve mumbled, stepping as near as possible to the Pirate Queen – it's way beyond bad, Talya…!" she announced, while the soft morning breeze was slowly increasing, lifting sand from the dry ground.  
"Here we go! We've to reach the woods… run for it, Talya! NOW!" Maeve yelled, magic blasting from her palms in a glistening white shield a moment before a sandstorm could crash on them. The celtic sorceress bit her lips, focusing on the protection while retreating slowly, letting Talya time enough for reaching protection.  
Or, at least, she hoped so.

* * *

Keep it in mind: I LOVE REVIEWS :D


	8. Horreum, Wind and Earth

**MagicalMoonStar** – Glad you liked it hon… and of course I get worried, my ego-booster can't disappear on me, LOL!

**Tiakisu** – I'm trying to include bits and bits of Maeve past in this one, I'm glad you are catching them all. As for Dermott, right now he's struggling. Part of him still rely totally on Maeve, but having Bryn understanding him makes the little one aware of what he's missing in his animal form. Or at least, it's how I see him. :D

**Glaschasch** –Thank you for the criticism, is always welcomed! I'm spoiling a bit the future right now, but in order to explain, I've to. Spoiler Warning! So, about Maeve's plan: she's not feeling strong enough to face many shots of the curse against her and Talya, so she's resolving to face the druids and make them lift the curse, not necessarily using violence but trying to explain the situation and their efforts to bring them the Sword back, Maeve's thoughts about forcing them are most of all due to tiredness and her worries. After all, she has been a druid herself, and she's feeling already enough bad for the killing of the druid the day they met Talya. I'll try to be more straight in the future! Then, about the grammar: crap, when I thought I nailed it down, English grammar runs away from me! Thank you for pointing the mistake out... as I said, English is not my language and I've no beta, so I rely on you to improve myself. Last, but not the least: glad I helped your week!

And just to help more… here it comes the new instalment!

* * *

Talya was running as quickly as possible to the woods, turning to watch worriedly Maeve as she retreated quietly, her arms outstretched to keep up the shield that was protecting them from the sandstorm lifting on the dry patch of hill they were trying to cross moments before.  
"Red, we're almost there! Come on!" she yelled behind her shoulder, but the sorceress didn't even flinch at her words, keeping the rhythm she followed in the last painfully long minutes. The Pirate Queen slowed down, waiting for the redhead to catch up with her while staring worriedly to the sand clashing against the magical shield.

"Red? Maybe taking that sword of yours wasn't a good idea..." she sighed, defeat in her voice.  
"Talya... glad you have some sense, after all... but close that mouth of yours and run..." Maeve muttered back, strain in her voice while she took a deep breath, pouring more energy in the shield. The Pirate Queen sighed, placing a hand on the handling of her scimitar to help her run before halting abruptly, not more than a couple of steps later.  
"Red?"  
"Talya... I told you..."  
"I can't!"  
Maeve turned quickly to check on the woman, going wide-eyed when she noticed the ground morphing into sand, starting to be lifted too by the wind.  
"Come near me... quick!" she shouted, waiting for Talya to join her before taking the right time to part her hands and whirl on herself, the shield changing into a cupola of shimmering light.  
Maeve sighed, rising her arm to the sky, her eyes studying their situation while munching her lower lip. She needed a plan, a rather good plan. And quickly.

--

Bryn followed Firouz and Rongar through the crowded roads of Horreum, Dermott still firmly held on her arm despite his protests. They parted from Sinbad and Doubar who took care of docking taxes while they reload the empty cargo holds, agreeing to meet at the tavern. Horreum has once been the pearl of that part of coast, before Sukur conquered it from the sultan and transformed it in the capital of his empire, based on brutal force and war. The houses looked unkept, the roads were full of mendicants and groups of warriors bullying them.  
"This is awful." Bryn murmured, meeting Rongar gaze who nodded, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"This is what war does. Horreum once was so beautiful, I used to visit its market for my inventions, years ago..." Firouz sighed, while they reached the marketplace, where people where gathered around a hanging stall. The three friends exchanged a glance, quietly joining the group to hear a guard reading the sentence.

Bryn focused on the beaten prisoner, a good-looking man in his thirties, with fair skin and blond hairs that gave away his foreign origins. She felt Dermott squirm on her arm, and she tightened her fist around the strings she was still holding, despite her fingers getting numb.  
"Julian McCoy has been found guilty of betraying all of us, for intruding into our beloved King's rooms... and therefore condemned to hanging today!" the guard declared loudly, while people stared at them emotionless. Hanging was daily business, and the hanging of a stranger was something even less thrilling than hanging of one of them.  
"Let's go. There's nothing we can do..." Firouz whispered to his friends, a helpless frown on his face. Rongar nodded sadly before following him, and Bryn was about to tear her eyes away from the pitiful sight when Dermott caught her offguard, flying away from her arm before she could tighten once more the hold on his strings.  
"Dermott!!" she yelled with a sigh, ready to see the hawk gain the skies... and going wide-eyed when he forcefully attacked one of the guards holding the condemned man, much to people surprise. "Dermott?!" she called again, in disbelief.  
_"Are you completely out of mind?"_ she yelled through her thoughts, but the hawk didn't bother to answer, focusing in his attack, screeching in rage.  
"Darn beast...!" the attacked guard cursed, letting the man free while trying to shield his face from the hawk claws. Julian took the chance to knock the other guard down.  
"Bryyn...?" Firouz chanted worriedly, meeting the brunette helpless gaze.  
"Can't do anything about it..." she chanted back, already taking out her sword while retreating quickly.  
"Guards... take them!" the one who was reading the death sentence yelled, pointing to Firouz, Rongar and Bryn in the crowd, who promptly began to scatter to block the guards path.  
"Just great... Sinbad is going to kill us, if we don't die first... run!" Firouz ordered to Rongar, taking Bryn arm while trying to back off quickly. "Bryn, let's go!! Call Dermott!!"

"_Follow us... NOW!"_ she screamed telepathically, stumbling after the inventor.  
_"I'm not leaving him here!"_ the hawk finally answered, lowering his flight to distract a guard, screeching in rage.  
"_It's not time to be stubborn!"_  
"_I know him! He was a friend!"_ he snapped back. And Bryn halted hastily, snatching her arm out of Firouz grasp before sighing.  
"Bryn, what are you doing?!" the inventor gasped in horror, watching the brunette plant her sword into ground, in a well-known fashion, before taking a deep breath and pointing her hand, a yellow beam blasting away the nearest opponent of Julian, who turned to watch her with a small smile. Sinbad chose that moment to round the corner, his arm immediately catching Bryn before staring bewildered to his crew.  
"What...?"  
"Later...!!" Firouz urged him, grasping Bryn sword before pushing Rongar back into running. Doubar and Sinbad exchanged a glance before following the retreat of the Nomad crew along with Dermott and Julian, closing the group. They soon managed to get rid of the guards, darting through the alleys of Horreum and gladly accepting the shelter an old man offered them, hiding in his cellar with a relieved sigh.

"I suppose I've to thank you..." Julian grumbled, staring at Dermott while trying to catch his breath. Sinbad let Bryn slide carefully at ground, glancing briefly to the Nordic before eying Firouz, quirking an eyebrow.  
"He had to be hanged... Dermott intruded... Bryn did the rest." Firouz quietly explained, kneeling beside Julian to inspect his injuries with clinical eye.  
"Well... than I suppose you should thank Featherbrain..." Sinbad smiled, outstretching his hand.  
"I will, even if I didn't expect him to recognize me, after all this years... we never got to know each other very well..." the Nordic murmured, glancing with a smile to the hawk before staring back at Sinbad, who was looking puzzled at him.  
"He most of all followed Maeve around, so we were never familiar. Where's she, by the way?" Julian filled Sinbad in, somehow catching Bryn's movement, shaking slightly her head, staring pleadingly at him.  
"She parted from us. She's protecting a friend... but how do you know Maeve?" Sinbad asked, rubbing the rainbow bracelet almost unconsciously.  
"So it's true..." Julian darkly said, ignoring Sinbad's question glancing again to Dermott, chirping above Bryn. "She's helping the thief in her run. And she'll die along with her." He announced matter-of-factly, making the whole crew gaze at him in shock.

--

"It doesn't slow down…" Talya stated, peeking at the sandstorm, back to back with Maeve.  
"Really?" Maeve pointed out sarcastically, before taking a deep breath. "I can't last long…" she breathed, glancing to the pirate queen, who looked at her in discomfort.  
"Then…? You can't surrender, Red!"  
"I'm not… but…" Maeve sighed, lowering abruptly her hands in total exhaustion, the cupola disappearing moments later. The sorceress had barely the time to place a hand on Talya's forehead and the other one on her mouth before the wind stroke hard on them, the sand almost creating a wall around the two women.

Niahm placed a hand on Patrick's arm, slowly, her green eyes scrutinizing her mentor tired face. She had been reading the runes carefully this time, and she stood up in the exact moment that something changed.  
"Master… you can come back to me…" she whispered, smiling to the old man focusing finally on her face. Patrick O'Brien leaned on his apprentice, panting slightly, studying the delicate features of the girl face in expectation.  
"Niahm…?" he asked, staring intently in the young druid eyes.  
"The rune turned off. The thief is gone. And so who was protecting her." She announced, emotionless.


	9. The sparrow and the monkey

_As I promised... brand new installment of the Curse, after my little diversion with "Maybe, Sometime". Hope you'll like this one. :D  
Oh... and welcome aboard to all my new reviewers... HIYA Winter's soul and Anime Princess!_

* * *

Julian snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the cellar door being opened, staring at the brunette descending the steps with Dermott perched on her left arm. They left him hidden while captain and crew went upstairs to talk to their saviour, a man named Caseeb who happened to lead the outlawed resistance to Sukur's regime, and Julian didn't comply about it. It has been strange, dealing with them. After his speech about the thief and Maeve, they turned from friendly to hostiles, specially that captain of theirs seemed to be ready to jump at his throat any minute. Julian was just grateful for the quiet presence of the woman they called Bryn, who defended him and tended at his wounds with the curly man, Firouz. Apparently she was the only one knowing the real identity of Dermott, and he was looking forward to have a few minutes with her.

"We brought you some food... how are you feeling?" Bryn kindly asked, kneeling beside him, handing a small pouch to the nordic that gladly accepted it.  
"Sore... but nothing that won't heal soon. Thank you for saving me, by the way. Nice shot." he curtly answered, gracing the brunette with a small smile. Bryn smiled, ruffling absently Dermott soft chest while staring at him.  
"I was just lucky, usually I'm not that accurate. Apparently, Maeve's training is starting to give results."

"She's training you? Well, it was an even nicer shot, then." Julian shrugged, taking a piece of bread, before furrowing his eyebrows. "They don't know the truth about Dermott, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. They know that something is wrong with him, but Maeve never shared the truth with them. She considers it her very personal burden."  
"But she shared it with you."

"Yes, she did. Because we share destiny, as well... and beside it, I can communicate with Dermott, too. That's how I knew you were his friend."  
"Well, at least I used to be a friend of his. I don't know where his loyalty and Maeve's lies anymore." Julian scolded, eying the hawk "Helping someone who stole a hallow for money." he spat, disgusted. Dermott screeched, flapping his wings in rage while Bryn quickly extended her arm to avoid the contact.

_"Dermott... why don't we stay civil and you tell me what do you want to tell him without going all fussing hawk on me again?" _  
"_I could be a former human, but I've hawk istincts so... don't lecture me and explain him! He can't insult my sister that way!"  
"Sometimes I just notice how much you and Maeve behave in similar way…!"_

"What is he telling you?"

"That you can't insult his sister... Maeve is protecting Talya since she's a friend of Sinbad. Believe me, she was less than thrilled to do it, but she's trying to save her because Sinbad cares about her, and so do Doubar, Firouz and Rongar. She took her away to let us collect the sword and give it back where it belongs..." Bryn explained quietly, caressing Dermott head with tenderness, trying to calm him down.  
"So… you're not seeking the sword for your own purposes…?"  
"Not at all. Just seeking justice, as always."

"I see. Sorry, then, Dermott." Julian sighed, bowing his head to the hawk. "So, we're here with the same mission... maybe we can join our efforts, if that captain of yours doesn't rip my head soon..." Julian observed, munching on his loaf of bread.  
"You announced that Maeve is going to die soon. You didn't choose the smartest way to become a friend of his." Bryn pointed out.  
"They're involved?"

"Something like that. At least, they're trying to... we do have a rather nasty prophecy to fulfill for now, and that covers the biggest part of our days. But as stubborn and troubled they are, they're madly in love with each other, so in the end they'll be fine."  
"Prophecy?"  
"Long story." Bryn sighed, smiling when Dermott caressed her chin with his head, chirping. "By the way, I'm sure the guys will appreciate your offer of help, and maybe they'll forget about your dark previsions about Maeve."

"Talking about Maeve… I can do something more than offer my help." Julian announced, grimacing in pain when he tried to sit properly.  
"You are still recovering, take it easy... Firouz is a good healer, but he didn't have all what he needed to patch you up."  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to get tired." Julian sighed, pressing her right palm on the tattooed triskelion on the inside of his left wrist. Bryn observed silently the scene, lowering her gaze on Dermott.  
_"What do you think he's doing?"_  
"_He's a guard, Bryn. He's letting the druids know he needs help. We just have to wait and see."_

Niahm was quickly gathering her things while waiting for her master to wake up, dark curls tied on the back of her neck, a light blue dress hugging her petite frame. Patrick didn't took well the demise of that mysterious Maeve and he quickly disappeared to rest after Niahm announcement, letting his apprentice settle everything for joining Julian in Horreum as soon as possible. The young druid snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the tattoo inside her left wrist tickle, going wide-eyed at the realization that Julian was in trouble. She let everything drop at ground while she quickly conjured the spell that allowed her to talk to her beloved bodyguard, staring anxiously to the spirals of smoke rising from her hands.

Bryn stared in bewilderment at the light smoke appearing from nowhere, and furrowed her eyebrows while she tried to make out the face delineating inside it.  
"What happened? Are you injured?" Niahm babbled, green eyes firmly set on Julian face before glancing to Bryn "Who's her?"

"My saviour. I've been caught, Niahm."  
"WHAT?"

"Almost hanged. But don't worry, they saved me. They're friends of Dermott and Maeve…"  
"What…?"  
"Just listen to me. You've to stop with the curse..."  
"Again… what?"  
"They're trying to help us to recover the lost sword... Just stop attacking Maeve, she's still on our side…!" Julian let his voice fade, noticing his beloved going abruptly pale. "I'm fine." he repeated, quirking an eyebrow. It was the first time they parted for a long time, and the norseman could see that Niahm wasn't taking it easy as he expected her to do.

"You don't look fine... but that's not the whole point, right now." Niahm sighed, nibbling her lower lip, not allowing herself to look at Bryn. Julian held his breath, realization starting to dawn on him.  
"Please, don't..." he shook slowly his head. Damnit.

"I'm afraid so, my dear. Mother Nature had her way, Talya and Maeve were swallowed by Earth and Air early this afternoon." Niahm moaned, pressing a palm to her lips while Dermott screeched wildly in anger and Bryn just stared wide-eyed at them. Julian avoided Dermott claws for an inch, while the hawk flew to perch on the highest pile of boxes in the cellar, before placing a comforting hand on Bryn's arm. The brunette was still in shock, staring at Niahm while a rumble could be heard coming from the stairs, Julian tensing immediately.

"I'm sorry." the young druid mumbled at them before disappearing, the smoke being dissipated by the sudden return of Sinbad and the crew, sword raised and a worried look on their face.  
"Bryn, are you ok? We heard Dermott!" Firouz asked worriedly, glancing at the enraged hawk.  
"What's up with him? He will call there every single guard left in Horreum!!" Doubar growled, while Sinbad kneeled in front of Bryn, glaring at Julian when he noticed how shaken she was.

"Bryn...?"

The brunette swallowed, grasping tightly the rainbow bracelet at the captain's wrist, making her one click against it. She took a deep breath, before turning her gaze into Sinbad's, no words needed between the two friends. Sinbad paled for a moment, his jaw hardening and his gaze turning from concerned to furious.

"You'll have to tell me, Bryn." he spat, while the crew gathered around them in comfort. Doubar placed a conforting hand on his brother shoulder, while Firouz and Rongar lowered their head.

"Julian contacted the druids he's working for... and... Sinbad, I'm so sorry..." Bryn whispered, provoking another wild screech from Dermott.

"No. She must have tricked them somehow." Sinbad interrupted her, shrugging his brother off and standing up. "She's not gone. I know she's not gone." he ended in a whisper, glancing to Doubar with a haunted look he didn't show in weeks.

"Little Brother…"  
"Doubar. She is not gone. Bottom line!" Sinbad hissed warningly, helding up his hand to silence his big brother.  
"Sure, little brother."  
"As for you." Sinbad growled, glaring at Julian. "Contact those druids of yours again. We know how to enter the palace. But you'll have to show us how to get to the dungeons, and we could use some proper magical backing. If I understood correctly you were working for Sukur after all. We've no time to waist, the sooner we get your cursed sword back, the sooner we can try to contact Maeve, since I don't think Bryn is good enough to concentrate in this cellar." he snapped, turning to look at Dermott. "Derm… stretch your wings and patrol the city, but keep high enough to be out of their weapons… I'm going to have a look to those maps again." he ordered, staring at the hawk flying out without hesitations.

_"Dermott be careful…" _Bryn reached out, but nothing came as an answer. The hawk was closing down in his pain, just like Sinbad who disappeared again up the stairs, tailed by his brother. Firouz sighed, rubbing tiredly the bridge of his nose.  
"I'm sorry, but when Maeve's in peril, he's like that." He mumbled, staring at Julian. "Can you summon your master than?" he asked, kindly. Bryn glanced briefly at him, smiling inwardly at the irony of the situation. The scientist being left to rely on magic.  
Julian nodded to the curly-haired man, pressing again his fingers on his tattoo. This time the smoke appeared in larger cloud of a deep shade of blue, slowly shaping up as an attractive young woman, dressed in blue. She eyed suspiciously Firouz and Rongar, before turning to watch Julian worriedly.  
"Meet Niahm." The Nordic simply said, eying Sinbad crew.

Patrick was limping through the deserted cove, grasping tightly his stick after Niahm sudden departure. After the few words of his apprentice, he was feeling older than ever, and more alone than ever. He shouldn't have doubted of his childs… he shouldn't have doubted of his only family left. He let the quest clouding his judgement, and he ended killing his own niece. Patrick O'Brien sighed deeply, leaning tiredly to take his seat when his attention was captured by two animals bursting into the cove. A sparrow and a monkey.

The old druid stared at them for a couple of moments, then chuckled. He was really getting old.


	10. Meeting the old bat

_I'm running from a meeting to another meeting in these days, so forgive me if this one will be quick! Thank you for all the reviews I'm receiving there and on the three missing scenes I posted last week, you made my day!  
Oh... **glaschlasc**... nice catch on the reference to the Pirates of the Caribbean! ;)_

* * *

Patrick stared in amusement at the monkey knocking down the last guard on its path, while the sparrow kept flying straight until it was in the middle of the cave. The old druid tilted his head, watching the small bird slowly shape-shifting, morphing back in a well-known redhead crouched on the stone pavement. Maeve stood up, dusting off her clothes before turning to eye him, her hands on her hips.

"Were you really trying to kill ME, uncle? Because I won't believe even for A MINUTE that you didn't know it was me! And I would have said it was great to see you again, but I'm not feeling up to any pleasantry right now!" she shouted in anger, quirking an eyebrow rather annoyed.  
"And they dared to ask me why I chose Air as a new apprentice..." Patrick muttered, shaking his head to the sorceress in front of him, not so different from the moody young girl he tried to tutor years before "I did try to kill you, Maeve, but you've to admit that circumstances were kind of against you. I must say I'm pleased, by the way, that you still remember something about your druidical training."

"Auras don't apply to animals, shape-shifting included." Maeve nodded, grumpily. "I didn't remember at the beginning, it's Talya who bugged me about auras theory, so while I kept Air and Earth under control, I ended up searching into my mind for details, and here we go. By the way, uncle, I can't believe you almost killed me! You know I would NEVER betray the druids!" she snapped, before turning to stare at the monkey when it screeched loudly before waving hysterically its arms "I forgot you were still an animal..." she mumbled, snapping her fingers and breathing some words in gaelic.

"Oh, sure, because you didn't enjoy every single moment of it." the Pirate Queen sarcastically greeted the sorceress as soon as she was back in her forms, standing up. "Why did I have to be the monkey?" she complained, straightening the bandana on her head.  
"Quick, cunning, smart, good attitude at thievery... geez, Talya, I've no idea why you ought to be the monkey...!" Maeve pointed out, quirking an eyebrow. Talya snorted, rolling her eyes to the sky before glaring at Patrick.  
"So this old bat is the one who almost killed us..."

"Aye, he is."  
"And then why aren't we killing him or making him lifting the curse?"  
"Because he's supposed to be a druid, so no harm will be done if not necessary... as a plus, he's my uncle and differently from him, I do NOT try to kill members of my family." Maeve explained, glaring at Patrick.

"The old bat is your uncle?"

"The old bat cursed you to the end of the world and can do even worse, keep it in mind..." Patrick muttered, eying the Pirate Queen in annoyance.

"The old bat is called Patrick O'Brien, guardian of the Sword of Airgetam, who happens to be my uncle, nonetheless my former mentor." Maeve announced, before looking at the old druid. "This Talya the Pirate Queen, also known as the Black Rose, or the Thief, I believe."

"I don't still get why you protected her, kid." Patrick said, looking sternly at Maeve who sighed, bringing a lock of flaming red hairs behind her ear. "And why can't I see Dermott?"  
"Dermott is in Horreum, right now... doing his best to help to recover the Sword." Maeve explained worriedly, fidgeting with the rainbow bracelet at her wrist "I brought Talya away to divert your attention and let them work, in an attempt to save her life."  
"Them?"

"Captain Sinbad and his crew, people I'm travelling with... and friends of Talya's."  
"People you're travelling with?" Talya chuckled "Does Sinbad know it, Red?"  
"Shut up, Talya." Maeve muttered, casting her a burning glare.  
"This is even worse of Sinbad's line "she's part of my crew"" Talya snorted, mocking the captain.  
"When did he say that?" Maeve inquired in disbelief.

"Enough!" Patrick yelled, glaring at the two women "What happened to that Dim Dim person you left Eire with?" the druid asked staring intently at Maeve.  
"He was cursed by Turok, and locked in a parallel dimension..." the redhead mumbled, lowering her head. "We are trying to find and save him right now."

"We?"

"Me, Sinbad and the crew. He was their mentor, too." Maeve sighed, feeling abruptly again like the little girl lectured by her mentor.

"But you mastered your powers."  
"Yes, I did."  
"How?"  
"Long story, uncle."

"Dermott?

"He's fine, I told you." Maeve cringed.  
"Still a hawk?"  
"Yes..." Maeve hissed, casting a quick glance to Talya. The Pirate had followed the bantering in silence, but she quickly recovered at the mentioning of Dermott, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why shouldn't it be still a hawk? It's such a cutie...!" she pointed out, earning a puzzled glance from Patrick. The druid looked like he was processing the situation, before he turned to stare at Maeve.

"She doesn't know?"  
"No, she doesn't. Nobody knows except the other sorceress travelling with us." Maeve whispered, avoiding the piercing gaze of the Pirate Queen.  
"What should I know? Red? Spill it!"

"None of your business, Talya." Maeve growled at her, before glaring at her uncle "Now, can you please lift the curse from her, so I get to join my friends in Horreum, recover the Sword and send you back in Eire? She's not dangerous, uncle, she's just dumb… and the lesson is learned, I swear."  
"Hold on a second… the cutie isn't a real hawk?" Talya babbled, waving her hands to ignore Maeve's attempt to drop the argument.  
"No, he's not." Patrick announced, curtly, before staring at Maeve. "I will lift the curse, Maeve, but there are a few conditions I'd like her to oblige…"  
"Then… what is it? Who is it?" Talya kept pressing them, bewildered.  
"Since she's ignoring the current topic involving her future, uncle, I think she'll be fine with whetever…" Maeve hissed, glaring at the Pirate Queen "I already told you, Talya… none of your business! Can we please go back on track?" she snapped harshly.  
"Red, you know I'll bug you until you spill the beans… humor me, and we'll cut the bickering and go back on business!" Talya smiled sweetly, making the sorceress roll her eyes.

"… and by the way, Kid, I think you'd like to know that the people you're travelling with, as you put it, think you're both dead."  
Maeve blinked at those words, turning slowly to stare at her uncle.  
"What…?" she almost squeaked, open-mouthed. "But… how… when…?"  
"They met my man in Horreum… and later they contacted us and then… well…"

"Dermott and Sinbad think I'm dead…?" Maeve asked, stretching out her hand to silence the explanation.  
"I'm afraid so, kid."  
"Why didn't you tell earlier?!" she bursted out, pushing Talya towards the druid. "Lift the curse, now!"  
"But…"  
"Uncle… less talking, more action! I need to go to Horreum as soon as possible…" Maeve moaned, pressing a hand to her rainbow bracelet. "I can't even think at how are they feeling right now…" she muttered, before glaring again to the druid.  
"You'll have to help me. And… do you agree to my conditions…?"  
"Well-  
"She agrees." Maeve cut them, glaring to Talya before staring at Patrick "What do you need me to do?"


	11. Splitting up and diversions

Now… you have to say thank you to the company server crashing down if you get this one, LOL. It has been a looong summer, and an even longer autumn. Real life is really a pain, sometimes… but you know me by now, sometimes I go abruptly on hiatus but I always come back to you all. ;) Look at the bright side, I finally put the word END on the curse (it means fast updates, LOL) and I've already planned two more episodes. I've to choose which one pursue first now. Darn. It's going to be hard.

A bone-crashing hug to my sweet **MagicalMoonStar** who got worried about me. Sorry sweets, I didn't mean to… I'll tell you everything as soon as I've five minutes to write everything down!

SOOOO… where were we?  
Oh yeah… right there! Enjoy the new chapter of the Curse! It's not particularly shining, but I'm a tad rusty right now. Well, by the way, hope you'll like it!

***

"So… how many?" Doubar asked to Firouz, peering at the inventor expectantly. The curly man turned slowly, staring at his friends before grimacing.

Sinbad heard no reason, choosing to split up and go for the sword by himself with the help of the Nordic man and the druid girl, and the crew was too much worried of the haunted look in the captain's eyes to argue. Doubar watched gloomily his brother disappear in the night before guiding the crew towards their mission: get back to the Nomad and be ready for a quick departure from Horreum's docks. And here they were, hiding in the shadows of an unloaded cargo, staring to their ship being guarded not very far away. Firouz was their scout, since Dermott was probably the most wanted hawk in the city and in no shape to be useful in his enraged mourning. Bryn kept studying him worriedly in the dim moonlight, while she was waiting for Firouz news at Rongar side.

"Way too much for a sneak attack. We need a plan… and we need a diversion."

Rongar nodded, lowering her gaze, while Dermott and Bryn stared at each other.

"_Forget about it."_ The brunette declared, scolding telepathically the hawk.  
_"I can drag them after me…"  
"Sure, then finish in someone plate as a main course…!"_

"_Why do you keep fighting in my head, too? Is rather annoying!" _

"MAEVE!!" Bryn yelled while Dermott screeched flapping his wings loudly, making the crew jump, Doubar jumping on the brunette to press a hand on her mouth.  
"You want us killed, lass… just say it, but you've to stop this weird thing!" the best man hissed, glaring to the sorceress.

"_Aye Bryn, it's me? But where are you?"_

"You don't understand, Doubar…!! – Bryn managed to say, shaking wildly her head – Dermott, just stop it right now, I don't get what she's telling us!" she scoffed the hawk.

"_Guys?"_

"She… who? Are you sure you're fine, Bryn?" Firouz enquired sceptically, stepping nearer the sorceress.

"Completely fine, I'm talking to…" Bryn babbled, waving the hand that wasn't holding Dermott.

"To…?"

"Look who's there!"

The crew turned as one to the guard busting their hideout, wide-eyed. Rongar was the quickest to recover, taking out a dagger and aiming it to the men in the front, while the crew prepared to charge. Bryn let Dermott fly away, before removing her gauntlet and going for her sword, shutting down the mental pleads of the hawk to his sister from her head.  
"No time for magic…" she muttered, facing her first opponent.

No one noticed the shimmering white lights shaping up on the dock, taking the well-known forms of the Nomad resident full sorceress. It was Firouz the first one finally spotting her, when a well-placed fireball blasted away the sword of his opponent.

"MAEVE!!" the inventor shouted, staring wide-eyed to the redhead winking at him, her hands already shaping up the next charm.

"Told you so!!" was the triumphant reply of Bryn, running behind the inventor and sprinting to join Rongar to knock down a new wave of soldiers, coming straight from the Nomad.

***

"Don't you look at me like that!" Niahm hissed, glaring at Sinbad while backing slowly, shielded by Julian in their safe hideout.  
"Excuse me, Niahm, if I expected you to be able to handle some guards, after you killed Maeve and Talya…" the captain snapped back, his eyes fixed on the bunch of guards slowly surrounding them in the castle hall.  
"I didn't kill them! And druids manipulate natural elements! I tried to make you reason, but you dragged me along same way!" the druid snapped back.

"Well, manipulate something!"

"Eldest's beard, you're such a beast!" Niahm growled, waving her fingers and making a single guard falling at ground. The girl sighed deeply, before turning to meet Sinbad glare.  
"What?"  
"One guard?"  
"I'm an apprentice! I'm a freaking Druid of Air apprentice! I can cut out air from a man lung, not making an army faint!"  
"Less talking, more thinking. Because I don't think we're going to be able to fight our way out of this." Julian cut their bickering. Sinbad breathed heavily, nodding in agreement.  
"Any brilliant idea, Druid of Air apprentice?" the captain asked, full of sarcasm, side to side with the Nordic while shielding Niahm.  
The young druid munched nervously on her lower lip, before lowering her gaze on the Sword she was grasping tight to her chest.  
"Well…" she started, when a thunder stroke the hall, echoing hard, and a moment later a whirlwind blaster away half of the guards, revealing an aged man dressed like Niahm and a growling Talya, barely restraining herself.

"Master Patrick…" Niahm whispered in relief. Sinbad breath got caught in his lungs, relief spreading through his body at the Pirate Queen sight.  
"Talya…" he murmured, feeling abruptly lighter, staring at the Black Rose launching herself on a guard before taking his chance for bursting to action, fighting the guards along with Julian on their way out.

"Missed me handsome? I surely did!" Talya snapped back, knocking out a guard before glaring to the perfectly calm druid behind her.

Niahm waved her hand, cutting with a major effort the air out of a guard blocking her way to join finally her master, who was now staring to the fight, being guarded by the Pirate Queen.  
"Kid…"  
"Master… The sacrilege has been purified. The hallow is back to your care…" Niahm breathed, passing with enourmous attention the sword to the man. Patrick nodded to her apprentice, before tapping the Sword with his staff.

"I hate when they do magic…" Sinbad muttered, shielding his eyes with his right arm when a blinding light engulfed everything.

* * *


	12. Guilt

ALL RIGHT. Let's hope the nasty gastritis give me a break because I don't think I'll be able to keep up like this for a long time. *sighs*  
HIYA PEOPLE! *_* Right there again, let's hope for a long time :p Speaking about the last chapter, as Tiakisu dearest put it, I jumped forward a bit, but for a good reason: the chapter in Sukur dungeons, even if written, it's CRAP. Seriously, I got lost reading it and I actually WROTE it. A complete nonsense. So, sorry for the fast forward but I couldn't put you through such a pain, LOL.

* * *

Maeve sat on the back of the Nomad, eyes fixed on the sea while the first light of the new day was starting to color the sea. She could sense Sinbad's eyes on her, but she wasn't in the mood to join her captain at the tiller and face his questions. Because she knew he had questions, she read them in his eyes as soon as he let her go from his arms, when they met again on the Nomad dock, the flame engulfing the dock of Horreum blazing in his blue eyes.

***

_Doubar gave a massive punch to one of the last guards on deck, while the Nomad crew flew out of the galley, being freed by Rongar who was the first one able to perform the task in the middle of the fight. Bryn and Maeve were working their way through the ropes, magic and abilities mingling together for a quick release of the Nomad.  
_"_Firouz!" the man yelled, making the inventor crouch quickly to dump his attacker right in the sea, flying above the railing behind the tiller.  
_"_Tiller's ours!"_

"_Anchor coming up...!" Maeve announced, sending a fireball to crash against the dock to scatter Sukur's guards while Bryn kept focused on the anchor, her hands glowing in white light.  
"Come on men! Let's take our ship back!" Doubar roared, the men getting rid of the last opponents to perform their chores on deck. Rongar appeared back beside Sinbad's brother, looking around himself before staring quizzically to Doubar.  
_"_He can take care of himself, specially if he knows that Maeve's safe..." Doubar sighed, looking around himself in discomfort without glancing to his friend. He was worried as ever for his brother, but he wasn't going to let anyone see it.  
__Luckily, right in that moment a loud screech from Dermott warned the crew, making them stare at the group five persons running through the dock. Their chasers, by the way, looked like they were experiencing quite a bit of trouble to keep up with them.  
_"_But what...?!" Firouz objected, furrowing his eyebrows._

"_Magic." Maeve answered mildly, a cocked eyebrow while she stared to Patrick and his apprentice evoking the Nature forces against Sukur's guards. The elder man was controlling water, making it sprang from the sea in high waves that Niahm was shaping in air, making them blast their chasers away.  
"Rongar, go help them! Crew, ready to go! Firouz, quit staring and go making yourself useful!" Doubar shouted, making the inventor snap out of his motionless stance and run to the tiller.  
Maeve fixed a sartige, staring at a young druid being helped on board, followed by a blonde man she would have not recognized if Dermott had not warned her. Julian. She shook her head, sending a blow of wind to the sails._

_"The Nomad is back at your service, Captain Sinbad!" Doubar announced, dragging his little brother on deck, and Maeve turned quickly, a smile on her face. It was a matter of seconds before Sinbad locked his gaze with her, crossing deck in merely two steps to crash her at his chest. She hugged him back, as tightly as possible before untangling from his grasp, meeting his eyes for a couple of moments before nodding and running back to her chores._

_***_

Maeve closed her eyes, letting the sea breeze soothe her doubts and cool her mind. Having her uncle and the crew in the same ship, past and present merging together in a way she wasn't prepared to face was way too much for the sorceress. She needed to think, alone, even if keeping her mind closed to Bryn and Dermott was going to cost her a ton of question later... at least from her brother.

The redhead snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed a tall figure leaning on the railing beside her, and she shifted her gaze to look briefly to Julian, his emotionless expression while staring to the sunrise.

"Long time no see." she muttered, the shadow of a smile grazing her lips.  
"A long time indeed, Young Master Maeve..." Julian answered back, while Maeve lowered her gaze, memories sweeping in her mind.  
"I'm no more a druid, Julian, no need to be formal. Maeve is enough. - she sighed, fidgeting with the hem of her cloak – Did either Bryn or Firouz heal your injuries...?"  
"I'm fine. Niahm took care of me."

"She seems to take a good care of you." Maeve smirked, earning a smile from the Nordic.  
"Yes, she does. Just like your captain does with you." Julian mumbled, nodding to Sinbad at the tiller who nodded back. "He's watching you like a hawk."  
Maeve turned for a moment to watch her captain, placing a rebellious lock behind her ear before going back to stare at the sea.

"He wants answers. About my past."

"Then give him answers."

"Sure...!" Maeve snapped in sarcasm, glaring to Julian "Hey Sinbad, you know, the hawk is my brother, the druid who almost killed me is my uncle and the Nordic man you fought with used to be my betrothed. Yeah, sure. He's going to be SO happy..." she huffed, shaking her head before going back to look stubbornly to the horizon.  
Silence fell again between the two, the constant crash of the waves lulling their thoughts for a while, until Julian broke the silence.  
"It's not like we're going to marry, anyway. We were kids... and you left the Circle of Druids, and everything connected to it."

"Same way, I don't think your family took the blow that easily."  
"It's past. And we would have never worked." Julian sighed, and Maeve took her chance to steal a glance to his face.  
"No, we would have never worked." Maeve agreed, closing her eyes for a brief moment, images of the white marble Sword Sanctuary running in her mind. Thoughts of a red haired girl dressed like a druid, scolding an emotionless blond boy who didn't seem to pay that much attention to her at all... and the echoes of her parents voices, talking about marriages while she shrieked helplessly behind her locked door.

"Does Niahm know?" Maeve mumbled, her gaze still locked on the shimmering of the water.  
"She knows I used to be betrothed to someone. But I'm afraid I missed some details when I talked about you to her."  
"So she doesn't know."  
"No, she doesn't." Julian shrugged, sighing heavily. "But Maeve, Dermott story is not a ghost of a past that will never come true. They need to know. He needs to know. And Dermott needs it, too."

"Dermott is fine. He has me. And he has Bryn. It's not like Sinbad is going to be able to communicate with him, even knowing he's human... and Dermott passed though enough distress accepting his condition, without taking the frustration of not being able to talk to someone freely again."

Julian just stared at her, waiting.

"And... I can't let the pain be free to catch up with me." Maeve mumbled, sighing deeply. "I just can't. I need to be strong for Dermott, and I need to be strong to train Bryn. I've no time to commiserate myself, it took me long enough to build my shields. I just can't let them go right now." she repeated stubbornly.

"You know, kid, share a burden makes it lighter..."

"Just what I needed..." Maeve objected grumpily, turning to watch Patrick limp across the deck, leaning heavily on his staff. Julian tensed beside her, his guard instinct kicking in.  
"I hate to break the reunion, but I think Niahm could use some help with our latest addiction, Julian." the druid pointed out to the Nordic.

"I'm on my way, Master Patrick. Maeve..." Julian mumbled, bowing slightly to his master before retreating quickly to the galley. Maeve followed the man with her gaze, before turning to face her uncle.  
"You know, uncle Patrick, I can't still believe you bounded Talya to your service..." she sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't picture the Black Rose being stripped of her freedom for a long time. Somehow she sensed that letting the old druid bond Talya to him in exchange of being freed by the curse was going to backfire soon or later.

"Maybe, kid, maybe. But balance..."  
"... needs to be restored, I know." Maeve sighed in distress.

"Then why you don't allow balance in your life, Maeve...?"  
"Because I didn't earn balance."  
"It's not like it's your call about that."  
"Neither is yours. Dermott is…" Maeve took a deep breath, fighting back the tears "Dermott is like that because of me. So, it's my call to say I don't deserve the happiness gracing my life right now."  
"Kid."  
"Can we please drop the subject, now?" Maeve cut him sternly, turning to glare at him.

Uncle and nephew stared at each other for a moment, before the aged man unlocked their gazes, fixing his eyes on the ocean.

"We're leaving for Eire as soon as the sun will rise to the full." he simply stated, limping away.

Sinbad stared from the tiller to the elder druid limping out of his sight, heading probably the galley, before Maeve groaned in frustration, forming a fireball she threw forcefully in the sea. He sighed, watching carefully the sorceress hide her face in her hands before storming through the deck in his direction.

"Hey there…" he greeted softly, watching Maeve while she perched on her usual spot, not bothering to answer. He studied carefully her face, still bracing the tiller, before daring to speak again.  
"You should get some sleep, Maeve, we're far enough to go on even without the wind spell you casted on the sails..." he said with an uncertain smile, shutting abruptly up when he met her deadly glare. He winced, staring at the sorceress glaring at the sea for a while before sighing and fix his eyes back on the ocean.

"I don't really deserve you loving me." she whispered after a while, making the captain turn to look at her wide-eyed.  
"I thought we already covered this..." he muttered matter-of-factly, meeting her intense gaze with a sincere smile.  
"Yes, we did. But Sinbad... how can you love someone you don't know? Because there's so much you don't know about me." she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't." he warned her with a glare.  
"Don't what? That's the harsh truth. You are in love with Dim Dim apprentice..."  
"...as much as I'm love with the enigma hiding behind her." Sinbad snapped, interrupting her before softening "Maeve... I... I don't know what's bothering you, and again, what links you, Dermott and Rumina. But don't bring me in there. That was your past… this is our present. And it's up to me deciding who deserves my love and I love YOU."

Maeve stared at him for a moment, her eyes glistening in tears before nodding shortly, lowering shyly her gaze to her lap.

"Come here." He nodded after a while of silence.  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't come to you, if we want to keep a route."

Sinbad watched intently the sorceress standing up and approaching him, before taking an arm away from the tiller and place a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to his.

"Now that we cleared definitively a point… you go downstairs and have a good sleep" Sinbad began, shaking his head to her attempt of speaking "No complaining around, you were tired before this huge mess and now you are exhausted. This is your captain ordering it."  
"So this should be the first time I obey you…?"  
"Miracles happen." Sinbad chuckled, shrugging. Maeve smiled back, reaching out to arrange better his headband on his forehead.

"Yeah, miracles happens." She agreed in a sigh, staring in his eyes.  
"Thanks Allah you're alive." Sinbad murmured, going serious for a moment, his eyes going dark and haunted in a way Maeve didn't like to see.  
"Alive and kicking, my captain…" she whispered tenderly, placing a soft kiss on his lips before retreating quietly with a last glance.

Sinbad sighed contently, following the redhead with his eyes until she was out of sight before bracing better the tiller and bringing his gaze to the sky, staring at the bright blue it was slowly turning in. He didn't notice someone approaching him until the person cleared his voice.


	13. Inner quests for balance

Personal call to **glasclach** : where are you?? Getting worried over there... :) Let me know if you're still out there, missing ya!  
And, meanie me, I forgot to welcome aboard my latest reviewer: Hiya **MidnightDew**!

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it makes me nervous... and you'll understand why. :) So, as soon as you end this one, push on the review button and let me know how do you fill about it!

* * *

Sinbad stared for a long moment to the person, before chuckling.  
"Interesting new outfit, Talya." he laughed, earning a glare from the Pirate Queen.  
"I would rather say interesting trap, Sinbad..." she moaned, rolling up the long sleeves of her green chemise while shambling throught the last part of deck to join the Captain. "I can't believe that Red and the Old Bat set me up for this. I must succeed my inner quest for balance." Talya ended with a face, taking the same stern tone of the elder druid.  
"Look at the bright side, Talya..." the captain shrugged, staring at his friend.  
"Why, there's actually a bright side?"  
"Aye... you're alive. I would call it a really bright side."

The pirate queen seemed to weight his words, hopping on the railing near him.

"But what am I supposed to do? I don't know nothing about Sanctuaries, Hallows-things and doing the right thing... that's your expertise!"  
"Since when Sanctuaries are my expertise?" Sinbad furrowed his eyebrows, teasing her.  
"Oh please, spare me Sinbad. You know what I meant. I was never the one looking for balance... you're the one balanced. I'm a Pirate, I live for myself and the sea..."  
"I'm very far from being balanced, Talya." the captain earnestly said, shaking his head while staring to the woman beside him.  
"Sure, whetever."  
"I mean it, Talya. In these months I've found out that my dark side is nearest than what I thought, hiding in a corner of my soul, ready to sprang as soon as I let my guard down." he admitted, smiling to the perplexed face of the Pirate Queen. "We've been apart for a while, and you can't know but... I've been quite out of myself, lately. You know... Playing the pirate, leather pants and everything."

"No way..."  
"Aye, Talya." Sinbad shrugged, sadly.  
"I missed Captain Sinbad in leather pants?" Talya added in a shocked tone, making Sinbad groan.

"Yes, Talya. But beside leather pants... I've done things I'm not proud of but... I'm trying to improve myself. I've found something to keep me grounded, and I'm trying to fight the darkness inside my soul because I owe it to the people around me, and to the people counting on me to protect them..."  
"Let me guess... is Red this something? Or can I take the credit?" the brunette purred, leaning in his direction.  
"Talya..." Sinbad warned her, smirking.  
"You can't expect me not to tease, Sinbad... last time I asked, Red was just part of your crew..."  
"She is part of my crew." Sinbad countered, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Sinbad..." Talya imitated him.

"That's not the whole point, Talya. The point is that I'm not perfect... but I fight myself to be a good man, and a good captain. And I think that this is what the Druids want you to do... you to realize that you're not perfect, but that you can be perfect."  
Talya sighed deeply, turning her gaze to the horizon, letting the sea breeze ruffle her long hairs.

"At least they have good liquors, in Eire."

***

_Maeve knew instantly something was wrong, as soon as she saw her elder brother sprinting through the Sanctuary gardens like a mad boy, tripping over an elder druid and not even bothering to say sorry to him.  
"Derm? What happened?" she called, rising slightly her dress and running to him, wide-eyed.  
"Maeve! It's... they... Where's uncle Patrick?!" he babbled, trying desperately to catch his breath, coughing.  
"Breathe... Uncle Patrick will surely be on his way."  
"They... are... dead. Everyone." Dermott moaned, bringing her teary gaze to meet his sister's "Mother and Father, too."  
A stunned silence fall upon the druids that gathered around the siblings, while Maeve had paled, staring at his brother feeling high._

"Two dark wizards, father and daughter... we couldn't even react."

_Mother and Father. Dead. Maeve swallowed, feeling nauseous, gripping as tightly as possible Dermott's hand while she could hear the druid quickly discussing with his brother without really listening.  
"Kid, you shouldn't have come here."  
Maeve quickly turned to glare at her uncle, flaming in anger.  
"Why? So he could be killed too?"  
"No, Maeve... But he should have thought to the Hallow. He should have protected it."  
"Oh sod off the Hallow, Uncle. He's my brother, I'd rather give my life for him than for the Sword of Airgetam!" Maeve snapped back, earning astonished murmurs from the other druids. Uncle and niece, master and apprentice glared back at each other for some moments, Patrick gripping tightly his stick, Maeve still leaning on her brother._

_And then, the garden stone pavement started to tremble."Let's defend the sanctuary, confraternity!" Patrick shouted while earth, wind, water and fire were being already summoned to blast against the invasors._

_"The shields. They are coming down." Jonas, head of the Guards, muttered to his men, who took out the swords running to the Sanctuary. And a moment later, a skeleton platoon made his entrance, the fight beginning instantly._

_"Come..." Maeve whispered to her brother, dragging the exhausted Dermott behind herself while she did her best to avoid the skeletons, using the charms casted by her fellow druid to find the safest route out of the battle.  
"It's my fault... I should have been more careful." Dermott groaned, watching wide-eyed to the dead body of a Guard while Maeve stripped it of the blade, still held in his hand.  
"Don't be stupid. What did you want to do, fight them alone?" Maeve snorted, pressing the sword in Dermott hand before looking around herself. That was bad.  
She stepped back when she noticed a whirlwind of mist forming in front of them, stepping instinctively in front of her brother, her fist clenched._

_Slowly the mist shaped up as an attractive, petite young girl with dark curls perfectly combed around her pale face, smiling seductively to Dermott._

_"Pet, Have you ever heard about chivalry? You should be the one chasing me..." she sighed, waving distractly her hand. Maeve furrowed her eyebrows, turning to watch her brother.  
"Spare me." the boy muttered, shrugging helplessly. Maeve groaned. Just what she needed.  
"Don't you introduce me your peasant friend, Pet?" the witch asked again, eying evilly Maeve.  
"I'm his sister, and the name is Maeve." the redhead muttered, breathing deeply in an attempt to channel an arrow of fire against Rumina. But Maeve was far, far away from controlling her powers, and the witch easily dissolved the week charm.  
"Now... a peasant witch. Nasty family, Pet." Rumina muttered, clenching her right hand, her eyes fixed on Maeve who felt like the witch fingers were closing up around her troath.  
"No! Let her go!" Dermott screamed, charging Rumina with his sword, but the witch quickly blocked him too. Maeve coughed, summoning all her strenghts to create a firestorm, but Rumina was quicker, tightening her held on her while she focused on Dermott.  
"It's a pity, handsome, to waste such a body... but you've been a bad pet, and now you'll have to pay." Rumina smiled, glancing with a smile to Maeve. "Enjoy the view, peasant witch." she announced, and Maeve could only stare wide-eyed to her brother being engulfed in a red wave of power, his forms merging in a hawk._

_"Dermott, NO!!" Maeve choked, trying to collect her strenght, but feeling herself going weaker and weaker, the world around her turning black..._

_***_

"NO!"  
Maeve bolted awake, sitting on her bed, her hands gripping tight the covers. She breathed deeply, moving her hairs from her sweaty face while sending a glance out of the window of her cabin. Dreams were back. A bad sign, indeed.  
"Maeve?"

"Come in, Bryn." she tiredly called, watching the corcerned brunette stepping timidly in her cabin.  
"I heard you screaming..."  
"Just a nightmare, don't worry..." she murmured, absently caressing her rainbow bracelet, munching on her lower lip. Bryn quietly joined her, sitting on the bedside, staring thoughtfully at her mentor.

"Do you think I'm doing wrong?" the redhead asked abruptly, staring with exhausted eyes to her friend. "Do you think I should tell the guys what happened to Dermott?"  
"It's your past, Maeve... you're the only one that can decide about it." Bryn kindly pointed out. "I wouldn't know it, too, if we weren't so bonded due to my prophecy. It's really your call."  
"But..." the redhead prompted her, waving her hand.  
"But..." Bryn gave in, with a smile. "They're family, Maeve. And if you don't feel up to share it with the guys... I think Sinbad, at least, should know."

"It's just that... I don't want Dermott to suffer... not anymore, not again. Not for me. I already failed him once..." she sighed, looking at Bryn, tears in her eyes. It was quite unusual for Maeve to let down the guard and show her emotions, but when Dermott was involved, the sorceress was out of control. She built on her brother her whole life... there was a deep,

_"Maeve... will you ever stop punishing yourself? It's not your fault that I'm a hawk!" _Dermott scolded her telephatically. _"I will be fine, sister mine. I don't think they'll stop calling me Featherbrain or treat me any different just because they'll know that I'm actually human. And you need to share your burden."  
_Bryn smiled at Dermott words, squeezing Maeve's arm in support.

_"You're not a burden."_ Maeve sighed, turning her gaze to the ceiling. "_And where are you?"_  
_"Scouting for any ship following us... but seems like they're letting us go. Speaking of letting go... Niahm is almost ready for the teleport... you should come to say goodbye."  
"We're coming." _Maeve quietly nodded, smiling to Bryn before bringing her legs out of bed. "Everything has its purpose... as Dim Dim would say. Let's try to find some purpose in this crazy days."

* * *


	14. Goodbyes and New Journeys

_I know. I know. But what can I say? Real life is a pain. :)  
Huge kisses to **Tiakisu** and **MagicalMoonStar**... just because I love them, and I don't tell them nearly enough.  
Enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

Niahm placed the last stone before standing up, eying carefully the circle she traced on the Nomad deck.

"There. Settled. Ready to take off as soon as master wish it." she sighed proudly, turning to smile at Julian, who was staring at every single move of his protected, arms crossed on his chest, a deep blue, woolen cloak on his shoulder despite the hotness of the day.  
"We're not settled."  
"Yes we are."  
"No. We aren't. The stones are wrong." the Nordic quietly pointed out, earning an insulted glare from the Druid.  
"They're not. I checked."  
"Then check better. You settled an opal less and an amethyst more, Niahm. Opal, emerald, amethyst, opal. Unless you want us to arrive to the Gaelic Circle, of course." Julian smirked at her, earning another glare while Sinbad joined the two, along with Doubar and Firouz.

"Troubles?"

"Not at all. Situation's under control." Niahm snapped, shuffling the stones on the deck under careful inspection of Firouz, Julian smirking amused.

"If you say so, Druid of Air... Now I'm really fine." the captain teased her, quirking an eyebrow and earning a burning glare from the druid.

"Merlin's beard... quit it! I'm an apprentice! Merely an apprentice... but this apprentice saved you, ungrateful captain. So, beware!" the brunette growled rising her eyes to the sky and muttering something under her breath.  
"Allah have mercy of you Irishmen" Doubar snorted, looking at Julian "Are all the woman that bad tempered, in your land?" the best man asked the guard, earning the hint of a smile by the Nordic.  
"Someone even worse." he admitted with a sigh, making the brothers burst out laughing. A moment later Doubar excused himself, while Sinbad stood beside the Nordic guard, bringing his hands at her hips before staring thoughtfully at Julian, like he was about to say something but he was missing the right words.

"She'll be fine." the Nordic muttered, without even turning his gaze to Sinbad.  
"What?" he muttered, confused.  
"The Black Rose. She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it. That's what you were going to ask, weren't you?" Julian asked, glancing briefly at the other man with a small smile.  
"Aye." Sinbad chuckled, nodding, his eyes back to study Niahm, now shooing away Firouz from her carefully arranged set of stones, then slapping his hand away from the herbs splayed in the middle of the circle.

"Firouz..." Sinbad called in a warning tone, glaring at the inventor until he joined him.  
"It's fascinating, Sinbad... this people so called magic could be the final answer to what I've thought for ages! There's no magic... it's just reaction to the crystal, the light and the herbs combined in..." Firouz babbled enthusiastically while Sinbad's eyes were growing bigger minute after minute. The inventor sighed, waving his hand.  
"Never mind."  
"Firouz, you've to stop with this mumbo jumbo." Doubar grunted, appearing again beside his brother. "You'll give everyone another headache."  
"Scientists are so underestimated..." the inventor sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his eyes back on the druidical setting while Patrick limped through the deck, followed by a begrudged Talya.

"Are we ready, kid?" he asked Niahm, who bolted in full attention, her annoyance soon forgotten.  
"Yes we are. Ready and settled to go." she announced.  
"Julian... the sword?"

"Locked up." the Nordic nodded, siding Talya and nudging slightly the shorter woman, who looked bothered at him, a smile slowly forming on her face when she noticed that the man was passing her a flask. "Guards privilege. Enjoy the liquor, and keep it away from Niahm." he whispered.  
"Maybe we'll get along, Tall person." Talya snickered, biting her lower lip to hide her smile while she turned to wink at Doubar.

"Then, I suppose this is a goodbye, Captain Sinbad." Patrick said, smiling kindly to Sinbad. "Your help will never be forgotten, and you'll always have allies in the Druids, until balance is going to be restored between us."  
"I'll keep it in mind, if we'll ever reach your lands in our wanderings. Maybe, sometime Maeve will want to come home." Sinbad answered, nodding to the man. Patrick grimaced, nodding to the captain while taking his arm, stepping away from the still bickering Doubar and Firouz.  
"Maybe, sometime, Captain. But until that moment, guard her. Don't let the fire in her burn herself... because she can be trained and completely in control of her powers now, but she's still Fire. And she'll always be." he murmured his eyes scanning the sky above where Dermott screeched loudly before coming to perch near the crew.  
"Well, at least someone still has some manners." the elder druid sighed, shaking his head before ruffling the soft feather of the hawk.  
"You taught us well, after all." Maeve pointed out, stepping out of the galley with Bryn. Patrick let go of the Dermott, facing her eldest nephew for some moments before nodding, the beads in his beard tingling slightly.  
"I hope so, Maevelyn. Take care. Both of you, nephews mine." the Druid added, making Maeve cringe and Bryn's eyes going wide. The stunned silence on the Nomad deck was broken moments later by Talya, stepping away from Julian shadow.

"Hold on a second... that's it, Red! The cutie is not a hawk! Ah! I knew it!"

"No, he's not. Thank you, uncle." Maeve muttered, biting forcefully her lower lip, casting a burning glare to Patrick.  
"Balance, Maevelyn. Balance." he repeated, nodding to Niahm and Julian, who dragged the bellowing Talya after him while stepping in the circle of stones. Maeve followed their movements, daring to steal a glance to Sinbad, turning abruptly her head when she met his gaze, breathing deeply. She forced her gaze on the druids until they disappeared in a whirlpool of glistening raindrops before taking a deep breath and taking a step to approach Dermott, ruffling quietly his feathers.

"My Dermott... my brave, brave Dermott." she murmured, her back to her friends, focusing her attention on the hawk, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Doubar placed a hand on Bryn's arm, worriedly, while Sinbad cautiously approached the Celtic sorceress. The brunette looked lost in her own world, and turned startled to watch at the first mate, her eyes wide.

"You knew it, Bryn, didn't you?" he whispered, Firouz and Rongar coming near the two.  
"Yes, I did. And that's why sometimes I space out while staring at Derm... I can communicate with him. Through the mind. I was talking to him, right now." Bryn sighed, glancing again to the trio near the railing. Maeve locked out of her mind both of them, and Bryn was doing her best to keep Dermott quiet: their secret out was like one of Firouz exploding sticks for both of them, even if Dermott did look eager to share it with their friends.  
"But... if he's not a hawk. Who is he?" Firouz interjected.  
"Maeve's younger brother. He has been turned into a hawk by Rumina..."  
"No need for more details, Bryn. Maeve will share when she feel ready. Now I do understand a lot of things, poor lass." Doubar muttered, sighing sadly while staring to his little brother and the Celtic sorceress, who appeared to be quite distressed. "Let's leave her to Sinbad, for now." he sighed, while Rongar and Firouz nodded gravely, and Bryn smiled in gratitude.

"Rongar, to the tiller. Set route to Basra, I think we need to cool down into known surroundings." the first mate added, the Moor disappearing a moment later while Doubar stepped on deck, barking orders to the crew.

"Your brother." Sinbad was still staring to the Celtic sorceress, one hand on a sartige, the other one on the railing beside Dermott, his eyes darting from the redhead to the hawk, trying to make sense from the word Maeve was revealing, each syllable costing a visible pain to the woman.  
"Yes, my brother. That's what links me, Dermott and Rumina. She turned my gorgeous little brother into... well. Into him." Maeve sighed, staring in defeat to Dermott. She felt like her whole pride had been shattered by Patrick revelation, baring her past and soul to the crew right when she was almost ready to share the truth herself.

_"Way to boost my ego, Sister mine."__  
__"You know what I mean, Dermott."_

"I see." Sinbad sighed, leaning on the sartige he was grasping, his eyes lingering to the sky. They spent some moments in silence, before Sinbad cleared his voice again. "I suppose we'll have to try harder to kill her then." he pointed out, glancing to Maeve, who smiled hesitantly back as an answer.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." she whispered.  
"And I'm sorry he busted you." Sinbad whispered back, ruffling Dermott feathers with a small smile. "Both of you." he clarified, while Dermott chirped, like he wanted to answer to the captain kindness. Maeve smiled, leaning slightly on the captain's tall frame, letting herself be soothed by his presence and feeling her soul relaxing for the first time in ages.

"Well... want to hear a story, then, sailor?" Maeve offered after a while, looking nervously to the captain, head slightly bowed while she searched for Sinbad's eyes. The captain stared in those eyes he loved so much for some moments, then he nodded briefly. Dermott flew off the railing, flying to the sky above the ship while Maeve and Sinbad leaned on the railing, the wind of the new day engulfing the sails of the Nomad in their new journey.

*-*-*

For the next episode on Sinbad - The New Journeys

_Bryn and Maeve in the galley, books splayed on the table in front of them and Dermott perched on the chair beside the Celtic Sorceress._

Maeve: We've to clear our minds. So... let's dig into dematerializing things. Best exercise ever, when you need to clear a mind.

_Bryn's eyes go wide, while Dermott screeches in apparent distress._

Bryn: I'm not sure I'm ready for it.

_Cut to Firouz's magnoscope vanishing from his hands, then to Doubar and Rongar staring wide eyed to a bottle of grog full of what appear to be fishes._

Maeve: Come on Bryn... you just have to keep trying. Small things first... than bigger and bigger.

_Cut to the cargo being materialized above deck in a huge burst, without any of the boxes or bags helding it._

_Cut to Firouz and Rongar knocking on Sinbad's door._

Firouz: You've to talk to them!

_Cut to Maeve and Sinbad bickering in the captain's cabin_

Maeve: I can't stop training her! Remember the whole prophecy thing?

Sinbad: Yes I do! Just train her on something else, will you?

Maeve: I won't. Not when she just learned to dematerialize things with their contents as well. Just one more test to do, even if you're going to get mad to me.

_Maeve smiles apologetically and Sinbad eyes go wide_

MAGIC SAVED THEM IN THE PAST.

_Cut to the Nomad being misted away and appearing again right in the middle of a storm, the Nomad crew sprinting to action while Sinbad, Bryn and Maeve appear from the galley_

Firouz: But... what...?

Doubar: The sails! Maeve, take that rope!

_Cut to Maeve clinging to the rope and being washed out of the Nomad._

Sinbad: NO! Not again!

_Cut to Sinbad stepping on the railing and jumping in the sea with no hesitations._

Doubar: Little brother, NO!

BUT WHAT IF THERE'S NO MAGIC LEFT?

Cut to Maeve ashore, slowly waking up with someone wearing a rainbow bracelet nudging her.

Maeve: Sinbad?

Tetsu: No Captain there, sorry. The name is Tetsu. And we've to move.

BE READY TO THE NEXT EPISODE

_Cut to Maeve joining again the crew on deck, looking worriedly around herself._

Maeve: Doubar... Where's Sinbad?

**VANISHED**

*****Coming Soon*****

* * *

_That's it... YAYYY! We're done *__* - Dances around happily-_


End file.
